


A Family Addition for Captain Swan

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cs baby, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: Having a baby can bring every emotion from exhilaration to terror.  Come along on the journey with Emma and Killian as they experience all the emotions that creating a new life can elicit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is Pregnant - Emma's POV

There are some things in every woman's life that she just knows. Things like if it's going to be a good hairday,if certain pants make your butt look big, or when the only thing that will hit the spot is a piece of chocolate.

There are also certain things about a woman's body that you know when they are off and when you need to start asking yourself questions and no longer blame the fact that they are off because of the magical disarray that is your life. Questions like how long have things been off? Or how careful have you and your pirate husband been aboutprotection.And most importantly asking yourself when you are going to get the courage up to just take a test and get the answers to said questions? All of this and more were running through her mind as Emma showered, dressed, kissed herboysgoodbye and drove away from their home by the sea.

When Emma opened the door to Granny's the smell of frying bacon and percolating coffee hit her in the face, causing her throat to tighten and her stomach to roll. "Breathedeeply, in through the mouth, slowly out through the nose," she murmured softly as she made her way to the back booth where her mother waited for her. "Get something into your stomach fast," she continued just as she reached her mom and baby brother and slid across the seat.

"Emma, I'm so happy you could meet me this morning."

"Sure, mom, I'm starving where's the waitress?"

Snow frowned at the anxious tone in Emma's voice, "Here she comes now. Go ahead and order honey."

Emma looked up into the expectant face of Candy or Mandy, one of the Hubbard twins, she wasn't sure which as she could nevercouldtell them apart.

"Good morning ladies, what can I get you?"

Instead of ordering her usual, Emma looked down at the menu, "I'm starving. I'll have a three- egg omelet with ham, cheese, peppers and mushrooms, a glass of orange juice, a short stack of pancakes withbutter richmaple syrup and a bowl of strawberries with whipped cream." She finished her order, shut her menu and looked up into the face of her mother who was sitting there with her mouth hanging open.

"Emma," she hesitated, "did you just order for the table?"

Frowning at why her mom would ask such a ridiculous question, Emma shook her head, "No, I'm just hungry. Handing the menu to the waitress, she encouraged, "please ask Granny to put a rush on it," she looked at the clock over the door, "I'm in kind of a hurry." She hoped they would think the hurry was work related and not that her stomach threatened to turn itself inside out if she didn't get something into it quickly.

As she sat there waiting for her food to come, she watched her mom feeding Neal pieces of a banana and spread O's cereal in front of him for his chubby little fingers to reach toward. Her stomach continued to roll and, feeling the acid climbing up her throat, she was happy when a cold glass of water was set in front of her. She picked it up quickly and took a sip, swallowing slowly. As it trickled into her stomach the nauseous feeling settled a bit.

"Emma, are you feeling ok? You look a little peaked."

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a tired."

"Oh?" Snow asked. "You didn't sleep well last night? Killian keep you up late?" she winked.

Emma felt her face redden, "Mom! No! In fact, I fell asleep before 9 and slept through the night. I probably just got too much sleep."

Her mom looked carefully at her and Emma had to close her hands into fists, digging her short, blunt nails into her palms to keep from squirming in her seat. "Maybe you should stop in to see Dr. Whale. You know, just to make sure."

"I will, Mom," she said, mainly to placate her just as several plates loaded with food were set in front of her and only a small plate with scrambled eggs and fruit was placed in front of her mom. Shrugging her shoulders sheepishly, she picked up her fork and dug in. The omelet was fluffy, the pancakes sweet and the berries succulent and before she knew it, she had eaten everything, wiped her mouth and put down her napkin. "That was wonderful." Thankful that her stomach, for the time being anyway, seemed to have calmed down a little. "Mom, I need to run. I'll call you soon."

She slid out of the booth and picked up the check. "I'll get this."

Snow laid her hand on top of Emma's, stopping her from running, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'll see you later." After paying the check she stepped outside and took a few deep breaths of the cool, clean air allowing it to settle her senses and ready her nerves for whatever lay ahead.

The walk from Granny's to the station cleared her head but didn't do much for her stomach. As with most foods and most days, what she had eaten tasted delicious going down, but keeping it down was the trick. She just wanted to get to her office, sit at her desk and discreetly nibble on crackers until the feeling subsided.

Thankful she didn't see anyone she needed to stop and talk to, she opened the station door, bypassed the coffee pot and sank into her chair gratefully. She popped a lemon drop into her mouth and laid her head on her arms waiting for the tiny candy to work its magic.

"Emma?" She heard her dad call as he arrived for the day.

Lifting her head she grabbed a folder and sorted through some papers wanting to lookbusy,when she saw him stop to pour a cup of coffee and notice that none had been made.

"I thought first arrived made coffee," he smiled at her.

"Sorry, Dad, I forgot," she mumbled.

A concerned look crossed his face, "Honey, you feeling ok?"

That irrational feeling that seemed to be appearing more often lately hit her, and as if it had a mind of its own, she slammed her hand down on the desk, "I said I was sorry. Do you have to make such a big deal out of everything?" andbythis time was practically screaming at him. The rational part of her could see that he was just as confused as she was, but the irrational part paid no attention, "And why does everyone keep asking me if I feel alright. I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" Her emotional outburst caused her breakfast to bubble up, and flying past him, she barely made it to the ladies room before losing everything she'd eaten that morning.

Holding a cool cloth to her head, she waited for her stomach to settle. Once it finally did, she was glad she had an extra toothbrush in there, and once her teeth were brushed felt a semblance of normalcy return. Realizing she owed her father an apology, she stopped and made coffee hoping that the smell didn't send her running all over again.

Returning to her desk she noticed he was getting off the phone and assumed that he had tattled on her.Questionwas whom did he tattle to, her mother or Killian?

The rest of the morning passed without any more incidences, and as long as she nibbled on saltines and sucked on lemon drops, she felt fine. When lunch came, she excused herself and picked up a cup of soup and sat by the lake in the park drinking it. It soothed her stomach just as much as watching the ducks on the lake soothed her worries.

Revisiting the question road she had started down earlier that morning, she asked herself what she was waiting on. Killian loved her, she loved him, but while they had talked about adding to their family, it was always something they might want in the future. Did he want that? Did she? More and more she was coming to realize that the decision just might have been taken out of their hands. Tossing the containers away, she went back to the office and hoped she could stay awake until quitting time.

Parking the bug in front of the house, Emma leaned her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She popped another lemon drop, hoping it provided a bit of energy to counteract the lethargy that seemed to invade her body in the afternoon, and began what felt like a long walk into the house.

Killian met her as she opened the door, "Swan, you're just in time to choose what we have for dinner. I thought chicken, the lad suggested tacos. So, what shall it be?"

The thought of greasy tacos or chicken turned her stomach and brushing by Killian she barely made it to the powder room before losing the apple she had eaten on the way home.

A knock on the door, and her worried husband asking, "Swan?" pushed her to splash water on her face before opening the door.

Tamping down the irritation she felt at everyone asking her the same question, she walked into his arms not giving him a chance to say anything else. Burying her face against his shoulder, she relaxed for the first time all day and felt herself drifting until he squeezed just a little too tight, causing pain from her tender breasts and eliciting a hiss.

Killian leaned back, "Emma, your father called earlier today and said you weren't yourself. Don't you think it's time you shared your burden?"

Tired of being pushed, Emma felt tears spill and unable to hold them back or to give her husband what he wanted, she tore herself from his arms and ran up the stars as if the very hounds of hell were after her before barricading herself in the bathroom and sliding into a tub full of bubbles.

As the water cooled and the bubbles disappeared, she climbed out of the water and slipped into one of Killian's voluminous shirts before exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom. New tears threatened to spill when she saw that Killian had left her a sandwich and a cup of soup sitting on her nightstand. She finished the meal and curled up on her side of the bed, letting her mind drift knowing she really should apologize for her behavior but not having the energy.

She fell into a light sleep and when she felt Killian climb into bed behind her and pull her back against his warm body she vowed that tomorrow she would face those questions she had been running from for several weeks.

The next morning, Killian didn't say anything but the concern on his face and the love in his eyes gave her the courage to seek confirmation for a question she had been too frightened to look at too closely. Thankful that the magic barring people from leaving town had been removed, she drove to the closest store outside of Storybrooke, bought several tests and drove back with no one the wiser, at least that's what she thought.

Since the test had to be taken first thing in the morning, she stopped by home, hid them where she didn't think Killian or Henry would find them and wentintothe station to make nice with her father. It turned out he wasn't there when she arrived but she wasn't alone, which caused her already tender stomach to do extra flips as none other than Grumpy, the town crier waited for her.

"Leroy, can I help you?"

He looked her up and down as if he was trying to uncover her darkest secrets. Emma felt bile rise in her throat and maneuvered her way into her office and tossed a lemon drop in her mouth. Sucking on the candy, she concentrated on keeping her breakfast down while she waited for Grumpy to say his piece.

"Well sister," he began, "I want to know what you were doing over the town line today. You looked pretty worried when you came back home. Everything okay?"

Emma huffed in exasperation, "Why is it that _everyone_ keeps asking me if I am ok?" Feeling hysteria creep into her voice, she paused trying to keep her voice steady. "Yes, I'm fine. The town is fine. You have nothing to worry about. Now can you just go?"

If you say so sister, but just what is it you needed that caused you to leave Storybrooke?" He hesitated before continuing in a secretive voice, "After all everything you need is right here. You have that pirate of yours and your parents and Henry. What else is there?"

"What else indeed?" she snapped, "If you must know, I went across the town line to get some lady things," she finished with a devilish tone in her voice.

Grumpy's head dropped, his ears and face turned red, "Oh," he mumbled before running out of the station.

Emma shook her head and dropped down into her chair, relaxing for the first time. "A few more hours," she repeated to herself as she watched the clock count down the hours of the day. Once her father arrived, she made nice and apologized for her behavior the previous day while keeping her fingers crossed that she wouldn't have to make any mad dashes to the lady's room. That activity was becoming old.

Her stomach generally cooperating all day, Emma left the station early hoping to arrive home before Killian and cook him a nice meal to make up for the way she had behaved the night before. Surprisingly, when she walked in the house it was to discover Killian pacing back and forth waiting for her.

"Hello, love," he kissed her gently, "Do you feel up to accompanying me to Granny's for our evening meal?"

Emma's body was tired and she had really been looking forward to putting on one of his old shirts, sans the binding bra, cook, eat dinner and then relax in his arms watching something on Netflix. However, looking up into his face and seeing the anticipation of wanting to do something for her, she took a deep breath and kissed him lightly before responding, "That sounds great. Let me change."

"Do you need some help?" He wagged his eyebrows playfully.

Not ready to deal with explaining the tenderness of certain body parts, she kissed him on the cheek, "Raincheck, babe, I'm starving." and ran up the stairs.

Changing out of her work clothes, she put on an old pair of leggings and an oversize sweater and they left.

Walking into Granny's she was surprised it was busier than usual but they were able to get a booth in the back, and even more surprised when Killian slid in next to her instead of across from her as usual. "Oh, this is new," she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Killian looked down at her and rubbed his fingers along her jawline, "I've missed you."

Knowing his comment had several meanings, Emma smiled up at him, "I've missed you too," but was interrupted from saying anything else by the arrival of the waitress who set her usual grilled cheese and onion rings in front of her and a burger and fries in front of Killian. "Wait a minute, I don't remember ordering."

"Since you always order the same thing, I called ahead and ordered so it would be ready. I hope that's alright."

Looking at the greasy sandwich and onion rings normally made her mouth water with anticipation, today though it causedThe nauseato start churning again.

"Eat up, love." Killian dipped one of her onion rings in ketchup and ran it along her bottom lip until she had no choice but to open up and take a bite. Dropping her food back on her plate he started working on his own meal and she had no choice but to nibble on the corner of her sandwich and hope that it agreed with her. After a few bites, she decided that maybe it would be fine and ate as she normally would. She had just swallowed the last bite ofsandwichwhen she got that _feeling_ and knew she might not make it to the bathroom in time if she didn't go _now_. "Killian, let me out," she pushed against him, hysteria in her voice.

He slid out of the booth and held his hand out to her. "Alright love?"

Emma let him pull herout,and immediately turned toward the ladies room, "Fine. I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder as she took off, praying there was no one in it. Luck was on her side as she rushed in, locked the door and barely made it to the toilet in time before everything came back up. "Ugh, I'm so tired of this," she murmured silently. Rinsing her mouth out she left the room and almost ran into Granny who was standing not far from the door and giving her theside eyedlook like she knew what was going on.

"Granny," she nodded to her as she went back into the diner to find Killian.

He was waiting for her next to their booth,"ComeSwan, let's get you to bed." With his hand on her back, he led her out of Granny's and backhome,and stood quietly by as she changed and climbed into bed. "Sleep now. I'll just shut off the lights and be right up."

As the light dimmed, Emma drifted to sleep with feelings of both hope and fear, thinking about the question that, come morning, she would finally have her answer for.

Emma cameawakeslowly the next morning with fear and hope both residing in her brain, but determined to not put off the answers she needed - no, _they_ needed, any longer. Gently lifting Killian's arm from around her, she slid out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom, carefully followed the instructions and waited.

Standing there waiting for three minutes was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. By nature, she was not a person who waited easily, but one who jumped in with both feet. And while she wanted a child with Killian more than anything, the thought of actually being _pregnant_ was terrifying. Was she ready? Were they? Was it the right time?

Looking back down she watched the black squares move across the screen and then stop. There it was. Her answer. Pregnant! Her breath caught in her throat, her heart rate increased and her head spun causing her to grab the countertop to keep from falling. Pregnant. Now what?

She moved across the room, slowly opened the door and came face to face with Killian, who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Emma backed into the bathroom and pointed down at the stick still on the counter, "We're pregnant," she breathed out quietly.

He stood there silently, a tender expression on his face but saying nothing. Waiting for her to what? Finally, she couldn't stand the silence any longer, "How can you be so calm?"

"I knew. I was just waiting for you to share." He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Scared, excited, freaked, elated, panicked, happy, shall I go on?"

"Why scared, love?"

"Killian, what do I know about babies? What's more, what do you know about babies?"

"I've never seen you fail, why would you start now? And what we don't know, we'll learn together. Our child is very blessed to have you as its mother."

His last comment started the tears and Emma found herself weeping uncontrollably in his arms. She felt him pick her up, carry her to their bedroom and sit on the bed with her in his lap. As she settled there in his arms, a peace came upon her making her wonder why she had waited so long. Killian had _always_ been there for her and would _always_ be there. Together, they could do anything.

As her emotions moved from shock to hope and happiness, she relaxed against him and nuzzled her face into the bend between his neck and shoulder, "When did you know?"

She felt him smile against her head, "Would you believe me if I said I knew right away?"

Emma leaned back in his arms and rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're going to go with that?"

Killian cupped her jaw, wiping the tears away with his thumb, "You don't think that the father can know these things?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth several times, "I'm not even sure when it happened, how can you know?"

Tucking her tightly back against his chest he said quietly, "Remember when you were not feeling well a few months ago and took that pastille that Dr. Whale gave you?" Emma hummed in agreement. "Do you remember what he said to us when he handed me the bottle?"

Emma frowned trying to remember the specific words, "Something about being careful, right?"

"Aye love, he said we would have to use extra precautions during relations and I can remember a few times when we..."

Emma put her hand over his mouth before he could elaborate, "I remember those times, they were hot," she giggled. "I'm sorry I waited so long to take the test. Forgive me for being scared?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Are you truly happy?"

Emma smiled at her husband, "Are you?"

Killian kissed her putting all of his love and passion into the kiss stretching them out on the bed. "Having a family with you is something I thought of but never dared to hope would come true. Now, shall I show you properly how happy I am?"

Emma looked into the blue eyes of her husband and saw love and desire mixed together. She didn't think the panic attacks were completely a thing of the past, nor did she think the nausea was gone for good but in this moment and time, she had never been happier than she was right then. "Please."

As his lips met hers all worries faded and time stood still in their little corner of the world.


	2. Pregnant - Killian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same time frame as Chapter 1, this is Killian's POV

Killian looked out the window, watching his Swan climb into that yellow contraption she liked and drive off down the road. Sighing at her stubbornness, he turned to the kitchen where Henry was finishing his usual morning Pop-Tarts, "You need anything else, lad?"

"She okay?" he asked instead.

"Aye lad, she's fine. Just being Emma."

"Stubborn, you mean?"

Killian laughed, "That she is, but I was thinking more along the lines of 'savior' Emma. The Emma who doesn't like to burden others with what she perceives as a problem."

Henry sat there a minute contemplating what had been said and finally as if accepting there was nothing he could do, cleaned up his plate and ran upstairs to get his things for school.

Killian wiped down the table, grabbed his jacket and walked theladto the bus stop. "See you after school," he called as Henry climbed on.

As the bus drove around the bend, Killian felt a vibration in his pocket and pulling out his phone, was surprised to see Emma's mother's picture flashing on the screen. "Milady, is there trouble?"

"No, Killian, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you what happened with Emma as she just left Granny's."

"How was her appetite today? Lately, it's been hit or miss, with days where she eats well and then turns a pale shade of green and dashes off to the lavatory."

Snow clucked sympathetically, "Poor thing. Well if it's anything like when I was carrying Neal, it will last a few more weeks. Just continue doing what you're doing."

After saying their goodbyes Killian hung up the phone and started walking toward the docks, deciding a day spent on the Jolly Roger was just what he needed. As he walked he thought back on what Whale had remindedhim ofoutside of Granny's one day over a month ago

... _Just remember that this medication may negate any oral protection so to be safe, you may want to take other precautions during relations..._

And they had, mostly. However, if he were honest with himself, there were a few times when they were out of the house and they were in too much of a hurry to give it more than a passing thought. Maybe he should have tried harder to remember, but this was _Emma,_ and he had never been good at resisting her. Perhaps they had known what might happen and hadn't cared. Whatever the reason, he couldn't regret any action on their part. The only regret was the fear he suspected was holding his Swan back from acceptance. Thinking a gentle push might be necessary, he set about making a plan. He was a pirate after all.

cs~cs~cs

His phone rang again just as he had climbed onto the Jolly Roger and was staring out to sea, but this time it was Emma's father's face blinking at him, "Dave, you calling to report on my wife too?"

David laughed, "Actually I am. I think today is worse than other days this week. It's a good thing I've been through this before as she's a might scary."

"Aye, my wife has a formidable temper. How do you think she came by that?"

"Touché Hook. But that's not why I called. Emma's in the bathroom again, been in there every day this week. What are you going to do about it?"

"I plan to give her a little push in hopes that she'll share with me."

David started to say something else but suddenly said, "I've got to go - she's coming out now."

Killian turned off the device and forcibly shoved it in his pocket, before kicking a loose pebble across the deck of the ship. He needed her to open up about this, and while he knew she would come to him when she was ready, he hoped it would be soon.

Feeling very grateful that he had confided his fears to her, no, _their_ family and they had been there to give him advice was what had helped him maintain some semblance of normalcy during the past month. What fear Emma must be feeling to keep all this bottled up, he could only imagine, and stress couldn't be good for the baby or for his Swan. Dropping down the stairs into his cabin, he fell onto what had been his bed of many years and recalled that conversation with her father. He had been sitting at the table outside of Granny's lost in his thoughts when he heard:

_"Hook, why are you out here all alone?"_

_Taking a drink from his flask, which he rarely did these days, he looked up at the prince, and quipped, "Because I'm alone?"_

_David dropped down into a chair across from him, "I can see that. The question is why are you alone?"_

_Killian scratched his neck with his hook, "I needed some fresh air," he answered snidely._

_Laughing David answered, "Firstdisagreement as a married man?"_

_"There was no disagreement that I am aware of. One minute Emma was fine and then the next she burst into tears and ran upstairs. When I inquired as to what was troubling her, she yelled go away. I was not aware I had caused her despair."_

_David didn't say anything for a moment and then he tossed out there, "Sounds just like her mother when she was pregnant."_

_Killian's mouth dropped open, "Pregnant?"_

_"Yes, you know, with child," David started to say before noticing that it hadn't been a question asked to him, but one Hook had been asking himself. "Is it possible?"_

_"You know I'd never kiss and tell," he joked beforequietingto think about the possibility. "Should this be true, besides these emotional fluctuations, what else might I notice?"_

_The prince squirmed on the hard seat, not all that comfortable with the question because while Killian had earned his trust and respect, this was his daughter they were discussing. But taking pity on the man, he began, "If she is like her mother, you will feel like you are constantly into and out of a storm. For the first few months, you will not know how to respond and responses that brought a smile one day might bring tears the next."_

_"That sounds right and it's bloody awful. What can I do to ease her discomfort?"_

_David squirmed a little, "That's the frustration for the father. There's not a damn thing we can do now. Just love her and hold her when she allows it. But watch out and not too tight because," and he made a face, "tender parts I was told."_

_"Aye those I notice when we...,"_

_"Ah, ah ah, no further, please." He held up his hand to stop the conversation._

_"Sorry mate, right." He hesitated and asked quietly, "Is it normal to feel helpless?"_

_"That's very normal and I'm sure will happen several times over the next few months." He sat there for a few minutes before asking, "Do you think she suspects?"_

_Killian smiled at him, but by the look in his eyes, he was far away, "Aye I believe she suspects. I've seen her rubbing her stomach, staring at Henry several times, but the look on her face I see is still fear."_

_"Give her time, Killian. She's come a long way but inside she sometimes still feels like that lost little girl who was too scared to hope."_

_"I'm a patient man, as you well know. I'll give her all the time she needs." He frowned as he thought of another question. "In this realm, how does one discover they are with child?"_

_David thought back to his cursed self when Katherine had brought home a test, " There's a little stick that they purchase at the store and it tells them."_

_Killian frowned, "And just how does a small stick tell them they are with child?"_

_"That I'm not quite sure about but I hear it's accurate."_

_"Maybe Emma will look into this. I just hope soon." Killian stood up, "Your information has been most insightful. I thank you."_

_"No problem. Snow and I consider you family. Let us know if we can be of help."_

Killian remembered thinking about what he had learned from his talk with Emma's father. That his happy ending was no longer just about having Emma and her family, but also about having a child of his own. How did he get so fortunate?

Knowing that Henry would soon be home, Killian made sure the Jolly Roger was secure and made his way home. His agenda for the evening involved giving his Swan some support in hopes that she would let go of her walls and finally share with him so they could celebrate, together.

cs~cs~cs

Arriving home just as Henry got off the bus, Killian followed him into the kitchen and watched him search for something to tide him over until time for the evening meal. "Something specific you wish to have for the evening meal?"

Henry stopped his scavenging long enough to ponder the question, "Maybe tacos? I know they are easy and Mom usually likes them." That being said, he picked up an apple and a banana and disappeared upstairs with a call me if you need me tossed over his shoulder.

Killian was left standing in the kitchen thinking about tacos, and how they had them one night the previous week and that Emma had taken one bite before disappearing into the bathroom. Obviously,babyhad issues with them. Should he use them for a subtle push?  
Hearing her car drive up, he looked out the window to see her lean her head on the steering part of her vessel. "Poor thing," he whispered. "Please Swan, lean on me," he said as she started the walk into the house.

Killian met her as she opened the door, "Swan, you're just in time to choose what we have for dinner. I thought chicken, the lad suggested tacos. So, what shall it be?"

He knew immediately that the combination turned her stomach as she brushed by him in a hurry to make it to the powder room slamming the door in his face.

Hearing her retching behind the locked door was almost enough to cause him to knock it down but the thought of Emma's reaction should he do that was enough to allow him a simple knock on the door. "Swan?" He called just before she opened the door and walked into his arms. Standing there with her having come to him willingly felt so wonderful, he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something that might upset her. He felt her relax and tightened his hold to keep her upright, but when he heard her hiss in pain, immediately felt guilt and loosened his hold.

Leaning back he waited for her to look up, "Emma, your father called earlier today and said you weren't yourself. Don't you think it's time you shared your burden?"

Her face immediately took on that caged look and he knew he had pushed too fast tonight, especially when her tears spilled over and she ran up the stairs away from him.

Hearing the upstairs door shut and the waterturnon, he knew she was climbing into a warm bath to try to soak away her worries and would probably not be back down again. Needing something to do, he settled for warming some soup and making her a sandwich, which he left for her next to their bed. "You may think you can run from this, Swan, but I will always find you," he whispered to the closed bathroom door as he walked back down the stairs.

Killian was putting away the remains of the soup when Henry walked into the kitchen, "She's still not ready to share with you is she?"

Killian took a deep breath and after setting a sandwich and milk in front of the lad, sat down next to him, "Aye, lad, she's scared, but she's coming round."

"How can you be so sure?"

Smiling gently, Killian took a bite of his sandwich so Henry would do the same. Once he swallowed he offered as best an explanation as he could, "When you love someone you just know."

"And you really love her, don't you?"

"Aye, son, I really do."

Henry finished his sandwich and put his plate in the sink. As he turned to walk out of the room, he stopped next to where Killian was sitting, "Mom's going to have a baby isn't she?"

Killian's breath caught in his throat, as he knew that Swan would have wanted to be the one to tell him, but when he looked into the lad's concerned face he knew he couldn't keep this from him any longer, "Aye, Henry she is. I'm sorry you had to find out this way as I am sure your mother would have wanted to tell you herself."

Killian felt Henry put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad I know so I can be here if she needs me."

"I know your mother would appreciate hearing that."

"Oh, and Killian?"

"Aye?"

"I'm here for you too, after all, you are family."

Killian smiled after the boy as he went back upstairs to finish his homework. He had come a long way in the short time they had known each other. A boy any mother would be proud to call her son.

Thinking about Emma's son made him wonder, would his baby be a boy? One with his dark hair, blue eyes, and his Swan's spirit. Or would he have a daughter, a little lass with the blonde hair and green eyes of his Swan? He didn't care as long as he, or she, was healthy.

Shutting off the lights, he wearily climbed the stairs to the room he shared with his wife. Seeing that she was asleep in her place in the middle of the bed, he shed his clothes and after climbing into bed, moved behind her and pulled her back against his body and whispered, "I love you, Swan. I'm here for you," before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, he came awake slowly, and with Emma still asleep slid out of bed and went down to see Henry off to school. Hoping she would sleep a few hours later than normal he was disappointed when he heard the shower start, quickly stop and then heard her walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, love, shall I make you something to eat?"

She looked like she was about to argue with him but finally relented, "Maybe just some dry toast and juice?"

He pulled out a chair for her to sit down, kissed her on the head and went about making her two pieces of dry toast and pouring her a small glass of apple juice since orange seemed to upset her stomach. "Here, Swan, eat up."

Knowing she would be uncomfortable if he were to watch over her too closely, he busied himself around the kitchen but surreptitiously kept an eye on her and was satisfied when she finished her meal without running from the table.

As she got up to leave for the day, he held her coat out and with a hug and a kiss let her go. "Have a good day. Shall I bring you lunch?"

She didn't answer right away, but with reluctance finally responded, "No, that's ok. I might meet my mom for a quick lunch if she's not busy."

"Alright then, you will call me if you change your mind?"

"I will." One last kiss and he let her go, closing the door before she drove off.

She hadn't been gone long when he received a call from an unknown number and when he answered it, Leroy was on the other end. "Pirate, that you?"

"Aye, dwarf, what do you want?"

Grumpy bellowed, "It's the savior. She left town!"

Killian frowned and tried to make sense out of what he was hearing. "Emma's left town?"

"That's what I said. The savior's left town." He shouted again.

Without saying anything else Killian turned off the phone, put it in his pocket and left the house. Why would Emma be leaving Storybrooke? He knew she was scared and that her past self might have tried to run, but the woman she was now wouldn't take that path. His Swan was a fighter, sometimes she just needed a little reminder.

Without realizing where he was headed, he ended up at her parents' loft. The door opened before he had even knocked and he looked up into the face of Emma's father.

"Killian? What's going on? Come in." David let him in just as Snow was coming down the stairs.

"Killian?" She moved to stand next to her husband.

Killian looked from one to the other, "It's Emma. Leroy called and said she drove out of Storybrooke." He rubbed his hand over his face, before asking with fear in his voice, "Why would she drive out of Storybrooke?"

Snow walked over to him, took his hand in hers and drew him over to the table where she pushed him down into a chair, "Killian, look at me," she said quietly. "She loves you. She loves Henry, and David and I and her life in Storybrooke. There has to be a logical explanation. She'll be back."

The conviction in her voice that there _was_ a good reason for Emma's trip, helped decrease some of the fear he could feel bubbling just under the surface. "Think she could be going to see a doctor?"

"Possible," David told him.

And Snow finished, "But improbable." She smiled at him. "Does she have a lotion or a food that she can only buy outside of town?"

Unable to sit any longer, Killian stood up and moved across the room. "Don't you think I have asked myself that same question?" He leaned against the counter wanting to hit something, but not willing to completely lose his temper at the moment.

The clock ticking in the background reminded him that he had been there a while. "I should go," he started to say, but before he could finish a call came in and seeing that it was Leroy, he quickly answered. As he listened to what the dwarf had to say, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Hanging up he answered the question before they could voice it, "Emma's back and at the station. Seems Leroy questioned her actions," he smirked at that thought, "but she told him she bought some lady things."

David kissed Snow, "I'm going to head into the station so I can keep an eye on her." And then he was gone.

"Do you have any idea what she might have picked up?" Killian asked Snow.

She smiled at him, "Let's just say this. I think the time for this family to celebrate is almost here."

"I hope you're right."

"I think I am. Why don't you see what you can do regarding operation Give a Little Push?"

Killian gave her a little bow, "Your advice is much appreciated." He left the loft and on the way home decided that it was time to see what baby thought about grilled cheese and onion rings. Something told him the night would be interesting.

Arriving home, realizing Henry was with Regina for the night, caused him to feel at loose ends. Unable to settle, he found himself roaming through the house, noticing the special touches that Emma had gathered and set around to make it their home, not just her home. Hearing her coming up the front steps, he met her just as she opened the door.

"Hello, love," he kissed her gently. Do you feel up to accompanying me to Granny's for our evening meal?" While he waited for her answer he allowed his want and need to reach his eyes, and when she kissed him lightly and responded with, "That sounds great. Let me change," he allowed himself to relax for the first time all day.

"Do you need some help?" He wagged his eyebrows at her playfully.

Her answer brought a smile to his face and as she ran upstairs to change, he contacted Granny, preordering what normally was her favorite meal, hoping that they could have a relaxing dinner with no interferences.

Walking into Granny's they found a booth in the back, and because he had a need to be close to her he slid in next to her instead of across the table.

"Oh this is new," she whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Looking into her beautiful face, he noticed she had dark smudges under her eyes and as he rubbed his fingers along her jawline, leaned in to whisper, "I've missed you." He hoped that she understood that his words had many meanings, and not just that he had missed her today. Her smile told him that she understood completely and when she answered he really wanted to kiss her but was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with their food.

Emma looked at her food and then at him, "Wait a minute, I don't remember ordering."

Hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds he responded, "Since you always order the same thing, I called ahead so it would be ready. I hope that's alright."

Watching her sit there and stare at the sandwich as if she had never seen one before, he worried. "Eat up, love," he said as he dipped an onion ring in ketchup and ran it along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and took a bite. When she smiled at him and started chewing, he set the rest on her plate and concentrated on his own food.

The meal continued quietly for quite some time, and as she was finishing her sandwich he was feeling confident that this had been a good idea when suddenly she pushed against him, with panic in her voice. "Killian, let me out."

He slid out of the booth and held his hand out to her. "Alright, love?"

Emma barely glanced at him before turning toward the lady's room, and tossing over her shoulder, "Fine. I'll be right back."

Feeling helpless he made a move to followher,but had only taken a step before, Granny put a hand on his arm, "Stay. I'll check on her."

While she was gone, he took care of the bill and waited next to their booth. She looked pale and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain and send it far away, so with a, "Come, Swan, let's get you to bed," he led her out, tossing a silent thank you to Granny as they walked past.

Once back home, he stood quietly by as she changed, and after she had climbed into bed, pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. "Sleep, love. I'll just shut off the lights and be right up."

Walking back down the stairs, he poured a splash of rum and took it out onto the porch, wondering what he was missing; wondering if she was any closer to allowing him in, so they could face their fear together.

Being a light sleeper, he felt Emma lift his arm and slide out of bed. Hearing the bathroom door close, he sat up, pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms he kept next to the bed and walked quietly into the hallway. Deciding to give her a few minutes, he leaned against the wall and waited.

When she opened the door, she was pale, scared and in shock, he thought. Seeing him, she backed into the bathroom and pointed down at the stick still on the counter before breathing out quietly, "We're pregnant."

Feeling so relieved his knees almost gave way, he smiled at her tenderly and waited for her to find her voice. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long until she asked, "How can you be so calm?"

He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "I knew. I was just waiting for you to share." And then he pulled back far enough to see her face, "How do you feel?"

"Scared, excited, freaked, elated, panicked, happy, shall I go on?"

"Why scared, love?"

"Killian what do I know about babies? What's more, what do you know about babies?"

Just as he suspected, his brave lass was worried that she might not be able to do something new. "I've never seen you fail, why would you start now? And what we don't know, we'll learn together. Our child is very blessed to have you as its mother." He meant every word he said to her and hoped she knew that he would always be there and she would never be alone.

When she started weeping uncontrollably in his arms, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Sitting on the side of the bed, he tucked her body against his and let her release all the fear and anxiety she had been carrying alone for too long. He could tell immediately when she had made peace with her feelings as her body relaxed completely against his.

She nuzzled her face into the bend between his neck and shoulder, "When did you know?"

His foolish Swan, thinking he wouldn't know when something important was happening with her, he smiled, "Would you believe me if I said I knew right away?"

She leaned back in his arms and rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You're going to go with that?"

He cupped her jaw, wiping the tears away with his thumb, "You don't think that the father can know these things?"

Opening and closing her mouth several times she finally responded, "I'm not even sure when it happened, how can you be?"

Pulling her closer against his chest he said quietly, "Remember when you were ill a few months ago and took that pastille that Dr. Whale gave you?" Emma hummed in agreement. "Do you remember what he said to us when he handed me the bottle?"

Emma frowned trying to remember the specific words, "Something about being careful, right?"

"Aye, love, he said we would have to use extra precautions during relations and I can remember a few times when we..."

She put her hand over his mouth before he could elaborate, "I remember those times, they were hot." And when she giggled his heart took flight. "I'm sorry I waited so long to take the test," she continued, "Forgive me for being scared?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Are you truly happy?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know, but worried about his feelings, she answered, "Are you?"

Showing her that he too could be a man of action, he kissed her, pouring all of his love and passion into the kiss as he maneuvered them horizontally. "Having a family with you is something I thought of but never dared to hope would come true. Now shall I show you properly how happy I am?"

Waiting not so patiently for her to give him an answer, he kissed her on one cheek and then on the other, before hovering above her lips. Her response had barely left her mouth before his lips met hers and all worries faded for both as time stood still in their little corner of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for Pregnancy - Emma's POV hopefully next week.


	3. Doctor's Visit - Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emma has taken the pregnancy test at home it is time to have it confirmed by a visit to her doctor. This is the first visit from her POV and Chapter 4 will be Killian's POV.

Once the secret was out, Emma felt that her life became easier, yet more difficult at the same time. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything without feeling like at least a dozen pairs of eyes were watching her every move. She had even accused Killian of asking the entire town to spy on her, to which he had responded, "Why love, would I _ever_ do something like that?" with his oh so innocent face. She was pretty sure he was guilty, she just couldn't prove it.

And nowhere did she feel like it was more so than when she stepped into Granny's for her morning cup of hot chocolate. Leaning against the counter, she waited for her order which seemed to be the weekly remedy to soothing her stomach and felt the eyes of everyone on her. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for but wondered if possibly they were watching to see if her stomach suddenly grew like the last few pregnancies in Storybrooke. Thankfully, a protection spell would keep that from happening. Taking her "to-go" cup and unconsciously gently rubbing her stomach she exited Granny's under the watchful eyes of at least five of the dwarves.

Running into Archie on her way to the station and being questioned on her choice of drink added to the aggravation of the day, so much so that by the time she got to work she was spoiling for an argument. Her guilt for running out of the house this morning without saying goodbye, combined with her frustration from what felt like constant staring from the good citizens of Storybrooke and then mixed with her volatile emotions created a dam threatening to burst. For the sake of everything she held dear, she really hoped this would be one morning her father decided to come in late, as time alone sounded heavenly.

Of course, that couldn't happen either, for as she opened the door, she walked into the room just as she heard her dad say, "Thanks for the head's up, Killian. I'll let you know when she arrives." When he saw her and realized he was caught a sheepish look crossed his face as he quickly hung up.

"Good morning, honey." He came closer as if to embrace her, "How are you today?"

"Really, Dad," she answered him, an edge already making its way into her voice. "I caught you on the phone with my husband, who apparently was tattling on me, and you ask how I am?" Continuing to walk on into her office she dropped her bag on the floor and set the hot cup on her desk, before turning back to her father. "Why don't you tell me how I am?"

"Now Emma," he began, "don't be like that."

Knowing she was being just a little bit irrational but unable to stop the words from exploding out of her mouth, "Don't be like that?" she asked him, before shouting, "Don't be like that? How am I supposed to be? Tell me and then I'll know." She could feel the anger disappearing to be replaced by frustration, which more often than not brought tears, "You try feeling like you're going to throw up every time you see food but then the next minute you want to eat everything in sight. Or how about that parts of your body no longer feel like your own." She stopped and clenched her hands together, before continuing, "or how you can go from so happy you want to shout it to the world to being so scared you're going to screw up that you want to scream and cry for hours."

The tears, as if they had been waiting for permission, started to fall. David took a step toward her as if to take her in his arms, but she held up a hand to stop him and, brushing past, ran into the bathroom and collapsed into a chair. Leaning her head back on the cushion, she took a couple deep breaths hoping that she would be able to keep down her breakfast, but the roller coaster of emotions brought waves to her stomach, and falling in front of the commode, what had gone down so nicely all came back up.

After rinsing her mouth and cleaning her face, she sat sideways in the chair and curled up into as tight of a ball as possible and leaned her head against the back of the chair. Letting her mind drift she thought back to her morning at home and how both Killian and Henry's behavior had served to set her off but now she would give anything for her husband to be here holding her and telling her that things were going to be alright.

_Emma came awake slowly and, not moving, waited to see what baby had in store for her today._ _Feeling nothing but hunger, she stayed absolutely still laying her hands on her stomach. "Good morning, baby," she whispered to the empty room. After everything that had happened in her life she couldn't quite believe that the miracles just kept coming. She had found Henry, her parents and a man who loved her completely, and now she had their baby growing inside of her. The tears, a common occurrence these days, filled her eyes, spilling over to run down her cheeks. But knowing that her husband would be up checking on her if she didn't show up for breakfast soon, she threw off the blanket, showered and made her way downstairs where Killian and Henry were talking softly._ _"Good morning, you two."_

_"Morning, Mom," Henry said quietly before taking another bite of food._

_Killian was standing in front of the stove looking both adorable and ridiculous as he had a pink kitchen towel tucked into the waistband of his pants, was holding a metal spatula in his right hand and had his hook 'hooked' in the handle of a skillet frying bacon. "Good morning, love. Shall I make you two or three of these little strips of pig fat?"_

_The smell starting to get to her, Emma was tempted to leave the room but he looked so proud of his accomplishment she couldn't make herself leave, "No, you eat the bacon._ _I bought an extrabearclawyesterday that sounds really good right now._ _I'm even going to add a little peanut butter to it."_ _She busied herself placing thebearclawon a small plate and reached into the pantry for the peanut butter, however when she opened it, the jar was empty!_ _Looking around at the other occupants of the room, b_ _y the look on Henry's face, she knew immediately who had put the empty container away, even knowing it was empty, "Seriously?!"_ _Slamming the empty jar down on the table she pointed her finger at him, "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOLD TO TAKE CARE OF THE EMPTY CONTAINERS?" Her voice rising in decibel level with each word._

_Henry didn't say anything just looked at her as if she had sprouted three heads like Cerberus._

_Trying to be the peacemaker, Killian moved toward the table, a plate of steaming food in his hand, "Swan, now take it easy. It's not good for you to get worked up._ _Here, have some eggs." He set the offering on the table._

_Emma looked at the pile of runny eggs on the plate, and then up into the concerned face of her husband, "I don't want eggs!_ _Didn't you hear what I said?_ _I want mybearclawand I wanted peanut butter, but NO!" Her voice sounded shrill even to her ears._

_Deciding she needed to get out of a kitchen that smelled like greasy bacon, after picking up the bag that had held herbearclaw, she shoved said pastry back inside and without saying anything to either male, stormed out of the house._ _Nibbling on the pastry as she drove, she parked and after finishing eating walked into Granny's._

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Emma looked up, expecting to see her father walking in, and so was very surprised when in walked her mother and she was pushing a rolling office chair. "Dad tattle on me," she wrinkled her nose at herself, "or is it that he is tired of dealing with me?"

Snow smiled that maternal smile that said she knew exactly where that question had come from. "He said he thought you needed your mother." She paused to catch her breath, "How can I help, honey?"

Emma looked at her mom sitting there so calmly, "Oh, Mom, I feel as if an alien has taken over my body. Is that normal? With Henry things were so different - _I_ was so different. I must have blocked out the feelings to block out the pain. I find that I don't remember much about that pregnancy."

Moving her chair as closely as possible to the one Emma was sitting in, Snow pulled her daughter snug against her side, "Everything you are feeling is perfectly normal. Creating a tiny human is hard work and for the next fewweeksyour emotions will feel like they belong to someone else. "

Emma leaned her head against her mom's shoulder, "I hate feeling like this."

"I know, I did too, but the outcome will be worth it." Snow took a deep breath before going intofragileterritory. "What happened, or do you even know?"

Emma laughed, "You're telling me that you have experience with snarling at dad and aren't really sure why?"

Snow'slaughterjoined Emma's at the memories that their talk was uncovering. "Well, I'm sure I had a reason - at the time..." She rolled her eyes and her voice drifted off as if she were thinking back.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom."

"Oh, Emma," Snow sighed, "I'm glad I'm here too. Now, why don't you tell me what happened."

Twisting her fingers together, Emma told Snow about what had happened at home and how she had stormed out of the house. Telling the story helped her see the situation a bit clearer and realize that her hormones were causing her to take situations that normally would not be a big deal, and _make_ them a big deal. "I feel bad for the way I left. I guess I should go call Killian and tell him I'm sorry."

Snow hummed her approval. "Somehow I think he knows that your behavior was not the real you and will forgive you." She moved her chair so she was facing her. "And what else happened Emma? Your father said you had a cup from Granny's."

"I just feel that everywhere I go, I'm being watched. I even accused Killian of setting it all into motion."

Snow looked at Emma, a contemplative expression on her face, "Let me just say this," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Your father set it up so I thought I was pulling Excalibur out of a stone to boost my confidence. Killian and your father have developed quite the relationship, so I wouldn't put it past either one of them."

Emma rolled her eyes, "So what you're saying is there's no escaping it?"

Snow squeezed Emma's hand and stood up, "You're getting the idea. Are you finally feeling better? You're starting to get a little color back in your cheeks."

"I am and should probably get something in my stomach since mybearclawdidn't stay down."

"Just remember light on the sugar and grease untilthe nauseahas lessened." She started pushing the chair she brought in toward the door and just as she reached for the handle stopped and turned back. "Emma, look inside yourself. Don't let your past experiences get in the way of your future happiness."

Emma immediately felt her defenses rise, "What do you mean by that?" She asked her mother hesitantly, as if fearful of the answer.

"Don't you think I was scared when I was pregnant with Neal? Scared that someone would take away my happiness, again?"

Emma could see the understanding in her mother's eyes, even from across the room. "I know you were, Mom, I was there."

"And Emma," she said to her in a gentle tone, "with the help of our family, everything worked out fine. Trust yours."

Knowing her mother could read her made her feel better, "I promise to try harder. I know I'm not being fair to anyone, especially Killian."

"That's all anyone can ask." She opened the door and pushed the chair out, "Take your time honey. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Mom." She watched her mother leave the room before brushing her teeth and splashing cool water on her face. As she was drying her face, she heard the door open again and without opening her eyes said, "I thought you were going to wait outside for me."

"Well love, if I waited outside, I couldn't do this."

Before he had even started speaking she smelled his unique scent and had opened her eyes so that when he put his hand around her and forcefully pulled her to him, covering her lips with his, she was ready. Wrapping both her arms around his waist she let him pull her closer and deepen the kiss, taking all her worry and frustration of the day away.

When he released her lips, she groaned in protest, only quieting when he kissed her cheek and then buried his face in her neck, holding her even closer than before.

"Alright, Swan?"

Emma leaned her forehead against his chest, "Killian I'm sorry about this morning. I just..."

He tugged on her blonde locks gently forcing her to meet his blue gaze, "Aren't used to being taken care of," he finished for her. "I knowthat,Swan, but," he allowed space between them and laid his handoverher still flat stomach, "it's not just you these days."

Emma covered his hand with hers, "I realize that but it's all so new and this alien inside of me..."

Frowning at her comment, "Alien? Like the lad's Wookie?" The tone of his voice indicative of his confusion.

At his look, Emma grinned, "Sorry, baby inside of me. Better?"

"Aye, but someday," he tapped her nose, "I am going to be a 21st-century father after all." His pride at that fact showing on his face.

"That you are. And Killian?"

"What is it, love?"

"I just wanted to say that I know I've been more difficult than usual..." She hesitated to see if he was going to deny that, but when he just kept his concerned look steady, she gained more courage and continued, "But with this pregnancy, I find myself overwhelmed and unsure what to do with those feelings."

Killian pulled her closer to his body, "Lean on me, Swan. That's all you need to do."

I promise I'll try. Be patient?"

"I've all the time in the world. Well, at least a few more months."

Well, Daddy, how's this for a start of myleaning?" She looped her arm through his, "Babyis hungry. Have time to buy us eggs at Granny's?"

"Lead the way." He opened the door and as she walked through she saw her parents in a clinch in the corner, "Hey, you two, we're going to Granny's." Linking hands with Killian, they left the station behind.

cs~cs~cs

Walking into the house Emma was hoping to find Killian waiting for her. She had taken time during the day to do some serious soul searching and had decided it was time to take her own advice and punch back at her fear. She was pregnant, which now after letting go of her fear, she kept getting little tingles of anticipation every time the thought crossed her mind. Which, with this all-day sickness, happened to be quite often.

Stopping in the kitchen to see if Killian was reading through the cookbooks he was so fond of, she appropriated a handful of crackers to nibble on and was surprised by the quiet. In fact, she couldn't even hear Henry's music coming down the stairs as it usually was when he was doing whatever homework had been assigned. A completely quiet house was very unusual was what really surprised her as she made her way toward the stairs.

"Killian?" Not expecting an answer, she tossed her keys and phone on a small table, "He's home," she muttered to herself noticing that his jacket was tossed over a chair. Tossing hers alongside his, she toed off her boots and walked upstairs. The light was on in their room, but low as if he were reading. She peered around the corner and there he was.

He'd taken off his boots, shed his vest and was laying on his side completely absorbed in whatever he was reading. She loved seeing him like that, relaxed, engrossed and so delicious that she must have moaned because he jumped and looked over his shoulder, "Swan, you're home! Come sit." He rolled over and patted the bed.

Emma crawled up beside him, leaning in for a kiss, "What has you so enthralled there, Captain?" She reached across him to look at the title of the book.

Killian turned over the cover and Emma saw he was reading a very tattered copy of _What to_ _Expect When You Are Expecting_. "This book is bloody brilliant," he proclaimed. "Did you know that our little one started as a single cell?"

Grinning at his exuberance, Emma snuggled down against his side, feeling the afternoon lethargy start to seep in, "I remember that from biology class. What else did you learn Einstein?"

Killian cocked his brow, "Swan, I'm much better looking."

"I should have known you had read Einstein." You have become quite the reader since Belle left town.

"Shall I explain the Theory of Relativity?" He wagged his brows at her and leaned toward her as if to steal a kiss.

His bravado didn't match the reddish hue that had taken up residence on his face and leaning toward him she licked around the shell of his ear, "Must be a good book. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I found it on the Jolly. Must have been left by Belle." He laid the book on his lap and turned toward her, placing his hand on her stomach, "By my calculations, our little lad or lass is eight weeks along, which means it's time to make an appointment with the doctor."

Emma scrunched her nose up and shook her head at how happy he seemed to be that she had to go for a check-up, "I'm a step ahead of you this time." She laughed at the way he raised his brows in disbelief, "I have an appointment with Dr. Whale tomorrow."

"That is good news." He glanced down before once again meeting her eyes, "Shall I accompany you?"

Emma smiled at him relief in her voice, "You would really do that?"

"Aye, love, there is nothing I would like more." He frowned slightly, "But I have to ask, why you would even wonder?"

Trying to decide exactly how to say what she was thinking, she asked again, "Are you sure you want to go? You might find the doctor's visits of this realm, especially for a pregnancy visit, well," she shrugged her shoulders, "rather odd, I guess you could say. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable."

He didn't say anything for a few moments and as if reaching a decision, he lifted her shirt and bent over and kissed her stomach, just under her belly button where their child lay.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp eliciting a sigh of appreciation from him. When he rested his scruffy cheek on her belly and gazed at her with such love in his eyes she couldn't help but get lost in the moment. She could see him holding their child. See him loving their child. Feeding, singing and taking such joy in everyday activities with their family that she wasn't surprised when a tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

When he cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away, she leaned her head into his hand, "Thank you for being you and wanting to be a part of this baby's journey."

Killian lifted his head off her stomach and leaned closer, "Swan, you, Henry and now this new wee one are my world. You know that, right?"

The tears now falling freely, Emma blinked, "I learn that more and more every single day."

Scooting downhealigned their lips, "Then I must be doing something right."

"Oh, I think you are doing plenty of things right," she smirked at him.

"Let me try a few and you can let me know which ones you like best," he whispered before he kissed her, taking advantage of her as only her pirate knew how to do.

cs~cs~cs

Emma was waiting for Killian when he showed up at the station the next day to pick her up for the appointment. After a lingering hello kiss, which earned them a throat clearing from her father, she slid her hand into his and they left the station.

As they left Killian lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "How is our little one treating you today, Swan?"

Emma groaned, "Not so bad now, but earlier was awful."

"I'm sorry love, I wish I could take some of your pain."

"Believe me, Killian, I would give anything to share some of this nausea with you," she giggled.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth soothingly along her hand, "On second thought, maybe I don't wish that."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm sure you know a thing or two about being sick, considering your friendship with rum."

His calm demeanor and gentle teasing served to relax her as they meandered their way through the streets. "Do you have any specific questions that you want to ask Dr. Whale?"

He gave her a surprised look, "I may ask questions today?"

"Sure, if you have one that you don't think I can answer." She glanced up at him before continuing, "What?"

They walked on in silence and Emma had just about given up getting an answer to her question, when a gentle squeeze brought her back from her musings, "I just wish to be here for you, love. Together, remember?"

Emma stopped walking and wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, hugging him tightly, "I remember. Here we are. Ready?"

"Aye, that I am. Let's see what we can learn about little Jones today, shall we?"

Emma hugged him one more time before turning toward the hospital doors. "We shall."

Once inside, they found a seat in the waiting room and when her name was called, Killian followed her through the examining area doors. The nurse handed her a cup, "Good afternoon Emma, you know what to do." She pointed to a closed door just beyond her shoulder. "Just put your name on it and leave it on the tray."

Emma glanced over her shoulder at Killian, "I'll just be a bit."

"Are you sure, you don't need some help?" His tone said he might be serious but his smirk claimed otherwise.

Rolling her eyes at him, she opened the bathroom door, "No, I'm good."

"That you are." He winked at her.

Once that was done, they followed the nurse into another room where her blood pressure and weight was checked. After she was finished she handed her a gown saying "everything off," and left shutting the door behind her.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Killian, who winked, "Need some help yet?"

"No, I can handle it"

"Just offering my services."

She could feel him watching her as she donned the gown and sat on the table. To prevent the cool breeze from blowing under, she tucked it tightly around her legs and pulled the paper blanket over them. "Out with it." She could see the wheels spinning in his head. "You can ask me anything."

"Is this," he waved his hand at her gown-clad body, "necessary?"

Taking his hand and pulling him closer, she twisted her fingers in the collar of his jacket and drew him down for a kiss. "He has to make sure I'm healthy. It's routine. Remember we looked it up in the book?"

"Aye, we did but..." and as he bent to kiss her one more time the door opened and Whale walked in.

"Emma, Hook, I understand congratulations are in order."

Not letting go of Killian, she kept him close while she answered all the health screening questions as well as the questions about her cycle dates so they could determine when their baby would be due. Emma could feel Killian relaxing as the visit went on and nothing more than simple questions were being asked. She was instructed to move forward and when Whale adjusted the stirrups, Killian squeezed her hand so tightly she thought her fingers were going to crack. Finally, he made eye contact and she whispered, "It's ok." The subtle tilt of his chin and loosening of his hand told her that was what he needed to hear.

Whalehad his back to themreadyingthe instruments for the exam and when Emma heard the clink of metal, she glanced up into the startled face of her Pirate, whose mouth had dropped open, and she could tell that the questions were bubbling up. Squeezing his hand until he was able to tear his gaze away from what Whale was doing, "It's part of the process. I'm fine."

"But, Swan..."

When Whale turned around, with instrument in hand, scooted closer to the table and lifted the blanket, a frown appeared on Killian's face and before she could stop him, he let go of her hand and grabbed Whale's wrist, "Just what the bloody hell do you plan to do with that?"

Emma covered her eyes with her hand and groaned, "Killian, please. Just let him finish."

"Sorry, Swan," he gave her a sheepish smile, "but that thing..."

He let go of Whale's arm and took her hand again giving her an endearing look before turning back to keep an eye on the doctor.

Emma watched him, noticing that his ears were turning red. She couldn't believe her husband, a man of many hundreds of years, who had seen more things than she could ever imagine, was getting embarrassed during her exam, and he couldn't really see anything. She loved this man, she really did.

Whale scooted back from the table and stood up, "I'm all finished. Why don't you get dressed and meet me in my office?"

After he left, Killian helped her sit and pulled her tightly against his chest, leaning his head down onto hers, "I'm sorry, Swan."

Emma frowned at his words of apology, "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

She waited patiently wondering what he was going to say, "I'm sorry for all the unpleasantness you are being forced to endure. The illness that plagues you, morning and night, those metal torture devices," she could feel him indicating the tool left on the cabinet.

Pushing back, she looked up, "Killian, you know how babies are born, right?

"Why of course Swan, I'm not daft." The look on his face affronted.

"Killian, I love that you're empathetic with what is happening to my body, and yes the sickness is unpleasant as is this part of pregnancy," she paused a moment and bit her bottom lip before continuing, "but when we hold our baby for the first time, all the unpleasantness will be but a memory." She kissed him but realized that the heat that always simmered beneath the surface could be ignited with no problem, so kept it quick. "Better now?"

His face relaxed before he answered her, "Aye, Swan. Ready to go?"

She smiled at his apparent anxiousness to leave, "I need my clothes first."

He picked up and handed her the clothing, "Need some help."

"I'm good, but maybe you can help me out of them later," she winked at him.

"There's nothing I would like better, love." He started walking toward the door, "I'll just wait right outside."

Wondering what that was all about, Emma watched as he left the room before she hopped off the table and took her time getting dressed. As she walked out of the room, he was leaning against the wall staring off into the distance. "Killian?" She put her hand on his arm, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, love." He wrapped his arm around her and turned them toward where he knew the offices were, "Shall we go see what the good doctor has learned about our little one?"

It wasn't far and by the time they arrived at Whale's office, he was waiting for them, "Emma, Hook, have a seat."

As soon as they sat down, he got right to the point, "By mycalculationsyou're 8 weeks pregnant. You're healthy and have had a successful pregnancy so I don't anticipate any difficulties. You said you are having morning sickness?"

She nodded yes, but Killian answered, "It's more like all day sickness, is this normal?"

"Some women have that and at this point, I'm not concerned as it tells us your body is doing what it's meant to do. Just sip on ginger ale and have crackers handy. By your next visit, you should be feeling better and we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Do you have any more questions?"

Emma shook her head no and after giving her a prescription for prenatal vitamins, they left his office to go back home.

As they walked she noticed Killian was quieter, more subdued than he had been before the appointment. Oh, he answered her when she asked him questions, but that was it. She bumped his hip, "You alright?"

He let go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her close, "Aye love, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're just quiet. I thought you would have a million questions after the visit."

They walked in silence for a few steps more before he quipped, "All is well. I was just thinking about that promise you made me earlier."

Emma opened the front doors to their house and dropped her keys on the table, before turning toward him, "Promise?"

The look on his face instantly became predatory and as he stalked toward her, she backed up slowly, "I believe," he said just as he caught her, "you told me I could help you out of these."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, and moving closer she nuzzled his chin, "I did, so what are you waiting for?"

Before she had even finished the sentence, he covered her lips and moved them onto the sofa and no further words were spoken for quite some time.

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and then move on to Killian's POV for the same time period.


	4. Doctor's Visit - Killian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what Killian's thinks about Emma's first pregnancy doctor's visit.

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning, Mom," Killian heard Henry say to her quietly.

Turning toward her from where he was standing at the stove, Killian noticed that she looked rested, "Morning, love. Shall I make you two or three of these little strips of pig fat?"

"No, you eat the bacon. I bought an extrabearclawyesterday that sounds really good right now. I'm even going to add a little peanut butter to it."

He turned back to the stove, thinking that sounded truly awful and flipped over the bacon when he heard her mutter, "Seriously?!" Immediately following the single word a loud noise was heard and then in a raised voice she exclaimed, "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOLD TO TAKE CARE OF THE EMPTY CONTAINERS?"

Quickly placing the food onto a plate, he turned toward the table, "Swan, now take it easy. It's not good for you to get worked up. Here have some eggs." He set the plate down but noticed her eyes were glassy and her body was vibrating with obvious frustration. He wanted to go to her and take her in his arms but she wasn't ready for that yet. She still had a few things to work through on her own. His Swan. So brave, yet so stubborn.

He knew he had somehow touched a nerve when she looked at the plate and swallowed hard before uttering, "I don't want eggs! Didn't you hear what I said? I want mybearclawand I wanted peanut butter but NO!"

His heart heavy, he watched as she grabbed the bag and her pastry and left the house with a forcefulshutof the front door. Wiping his hand across his mouth he glanced over at thelad, who was sitting staring at the closed door, the look on his face a combination of sadness, hurt and love, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Killian. I'm sorry about the empty jar." He hung his head as if awaiting punishment.

Killian laid his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Son, you know it's not you, right?" He nodded his head. "But maybe in the future if you eat all of something you can put it on the list."

"Sure thing, Killian. And Mom? She will be fine?"

"Aye, Henry. She will be fine. Now grab your pack so you can catch the bus."

While the lad ran off upstairs, Killian put the kitchen to rights and packed him a quick lunch. On the way to where the bus stopped, he once again promised him he would check on Emma.

Henry climbed onto the bus and stuck his head out a window. "Don't forget to get those maps off the Jolly you promised. I need them for my project."

Making a mental note to get them later, Killian pulled out his phone and when David answered, got right to the point, "David, it's Killian. Emma left in rather a hurry again this morning," the tone of his voice expressing just as much frustration as he assumed his Swan was feeling.

"What set her off this time?"

"I believe it was the lack of peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?"

"Aye, peanut butter. I've yet to understand the importance of such a substance on a sweet pastry."

They spoke a bit longer with David sharing strategies that had proven successful with him when Snow was carrying both Emma and Neal. Finally completing the call as David said, "Thanks for the head's up Killian. I'll let you know when she arrives."

After he said goodbye, Killian thought about going to the Jolly to get the maps but decided a detour by the Sheriff's station to check on Emma was first on his list.

cs~cs~cs

When Killian walked into the station, it was to find David sitting on the corner of his desk staring across the room. "David, how's Emma?"

David glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know. I sent Snow in there."

"Chicken?"

"Damn straight. Emma can he quite passionate went annoyed."

"I quite enjoy my Emma's passion." He winked at his father-in-law.

David gave him a disgruntled look. "Watch it, Pirate."

"Sorry," he retorted with a shrug of his shoulder, before pulling out a chair and sitting down. "What happened with Emma?"

David told him as much as he knew about what happened with Emma, but mainly they sat and stared at the door waiting for Snow and or Emma to exit. Really hoping he would get some time alone with his wife, he watched the door and as soon as it opened and Snow came out alone, he made his way toward Emma's mother, "She alright?"

Snow patted him on the shoulder as she walked past, "She will be now that you're here. Go on in."

He opened the door as she was drying her face and heard her say, "I thought you were going to wait outside for me."

"Well, love, if I waited outside, I couldn't do this." Reaching her, he put his hand around her and forcefully pulled her to him, covering her lips with his. Using both arms, he tightened his hold until no space separated them and deepened the kiss hoping to take some of her burden upon himself.

She groaned in protest when he released her lips but when he kissed her cheek and then buried his face in her neck, she quieted and held him even closer than before.

"Alright, Swan?"

Seeing her leaning on him caused his heart to soar but her words brought an ache to his chest that she could feel so vulnerable, "Killian, I'm sorry about this morning. I just..."

Wanting her to look at him, he tugged on her blonde hair until she met his gaze, "Aren't used to being taken care of," he finished for her. "I know that Swan, but," he took a half a step back and laid his handoverher still flat stomach, "it's not just you these days."

"I realize that but it's all so new and this alien inside of me..."

"Alien?" He frowned at her, "Like the lad's Wookie?"

She must have realized that she had confused him because she grinned and clarified, "Sorry, baby inside of me. Better?"

"Aye, but someday," he tapped her nose, "I am going to be a 21st-century father after all."

"That you are. Well, Daddy," she looped her arm through his, "babyis hungry. Have time to buy us eggs at Granny's?"

Thinking he would like nothing more than to make sure she had a healthy meal, he escorted her to Granny's and watched her consume a meal fit for his Princess and his child before dropping her back at the station and making his way to his other lady, the Jolly Roger.

cs~cs~cs

Having promised Henry that he would bring him the maps for his project, Killian climbed aboard the Jolly Roger, taking a moment to admire the old girl's smooth lines even after hundreds of years of service. As he strolled around deck, memories of the last time he had taken her out for a run washed over him. Emma standing on the bridge, her back to his front, the breeze blowing her blonde tresses around both of them and her laugh, gods he loved her laugh, wafting through the air.

Descending the stairs to his quarters, the memories were more apparent in the chaos around him. The contents of the table strewn across the floor, the blankets haphazardly tossed aside as he and his swan had been in such a hurry to have each other that tidiness had been the last thing on their minds. About eight weeks ago, he thought, a moment forever emblazoned on his brain.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he sorted through the shelf looking for the maps he had promised Henry. Pushing a book aside, another fell off onto the floor and bending over he picked it up. " _What to Expect When You are Expecting_ ," he read, his interest piqued at the title. Tucking it into his satchel for perusal later, he continued his search for the items required, and after locating them made his way home.

Arriving home, his thoughts on the book he had on his person, he removed his jacket and absentmindedly tossed it over a chair. Leaving the items for Henry in his room, he pulled the book out and, getting comfortable, climbed up on the bed to read. He was quickly immersed in the tome, it providing a wealth of knowledge, the likes he had never known.

He was amazed to read about the creation of life and how through their love, a small piece of him had located a small piece of her and had formed one, even now multiplying and dividing rapidly creating a tiny human. _How wondrous,_ he thought and so engrossed was he that a slight noise caused him to jump and look over his shoulder, "Swan, you're home! Come sit." He rolled over and patted the bed.

As she crawled towards him, he noticed that she just as lithe as always, and meeting her halfway, he sunk into the kiss until she moved back far enough to reach for the book. "What has you so enthralled there, Captain?"

Showing her the title, he exclaimed, "This book is bloody brilliant, Swan. Did you know that our little one started as a single cell?"

He noticed she had slight shadows under her eyes, but other than that she appeared happy. "I remember that from biology class. What else did you learn, Einstein?"

Killian cocked his brow, "Swan, I'm much better looking."

"I should have known you had read Einstein."

"Shall I explain the Theory of Relativity?" He wagged his brows at her, his face taking on a reddish hue before he looked down.

She leaned toward him and just as he was readying for a kiss she licked around the shell of his ear, "Must be a good book. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I found it on the Jolly. Must have been left by Belle." He laid the book on his lap and turned toward her placing his hand on her stomach, "By my calculations, our little lad or lass is eight weeks along which means it's time to make an appointment with the doctor."

Emma scrunched her nose up, "I have an appointment with Dr. Whale tomorrow."

"That is good news." He glanced down before once again meeting her eyes, "Shall I accompany you?"

"You would really do that?" She smiled at him shyly.

"Aye, love, there is nothing I would like more." Then curious why she would think differently frowned slightly, "But I have to ask, why you would even wonder?"

She sat there for a few minutes, staring over his shoulder as if trying to decide what to say and then asked again, "Are you sure you want to go? You might find the doctor's visits of this realm, especially for a pregnancy visit, well," she shrugged her shoulders, "rather odd, I guess you could say. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable."

His only thought to assure her that he was going to be there for her always, he lifted her shirt and bent over and kissed her stomach, just under her belly button, where their child lay.

Her fingers running through his hair massaging his scalp felt so good, he relaxed into it and rested his cheek on her belly thinking of how beautiful she looked to him. He couldn't wait to see her growing large with their child or that magical day when their child was born and they were able to bring him or her into their home. As he continued to stare at her, her eyes filled with tears and one leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you for being you and wanting to be a part of this baby's journey."

Lifting his head off her stomach, he leaned closer. "Swan, you, Henry and now this new wee one are my world. You know that, right?"

"I learn that more and more every single day."

Needing to kiss her, he aligned their lips, "Then I must be doing something right."

"Oh, I think you are doing plenty of things right," she smirked at him.

"Let me try a few and you can let me know which ones you like best," he whispered before he tossed the bookinthe floor and kissed her, communicating in a language as old as time.

cs~cs~cs

The next day he busied himself until it was time for the appointment and arriving at the station she looked so delectable, he couldn't contain himself and closed the distance between both their bodies and lips, not letting her go until he heard David's repeated throat clearing behind them. "Sorry, mate." Killian smiled at him

"I can tell," David replied sarcastically, but ruined the tone with a grin. "Go on, you two, I'll hold down the fort."

As they walked, Killian lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, "How is our little one treating you today, Swan?"

She groaned when she answered him, "Not so bad now, but earlier was awful."

"I'm sorry love, I wish I could take some of your pain."

"BelievemeKillian, I would give anything to share some of this nausea with you," she giggled.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth soothingly along her hand, "On second thought, maybe I don't wish that."

"I'm sure you know a thing or two about being sick, considering your friendship with rum."

Grinning down at her as they resumed walking, Killian noticed that the more he teased, the more relaxed she appeared. With that in mind, he set out to take her fears away and felt as if he had succeeded when she asked shyly, "Do you have any specific questions that you want to ask Dr. Whale?"

Her question surprised him and his, "I may ask questions today?" seemed to take her by surprise.

"Sure, if you have one that you don't think I can answer." He felt her gaze on him as she asked, "What?"

The myriad of emotions that were swirling through his system, he hadn't been able to put a label on because he felt that his contribution at this time was so inadequate. Squeezing her hand to show her he was still with her, he responded, "I just wish to be here for you, love. Together, remember?"

When she stopped walking and wrapped her arms around his waist, he felt that he truly was the luckiest man in the world and her simple, "I remember. Here we are. Ready?" made him feel as if he were ready for anything they would face.

His confidence growing stronger with each passing moment aided with the strength of tone in his voice when he answered her. "Aye, that I am. Let's see what we can learn about little Jones today, shall we?"

One last hug and her "We shall," carried them into the hospital to find a seat in the waiting room.

Sitting there next to her with their fingers interlaced, he watched as one by one the others in the room disappeared through the double doors. When the nurse called her name, he wasn't sure what to expect as he followed through into the examination area.

He listened as the nurse greeted them, "Good afternoon, Emma," and handed over a cup with a, "you know what to do," before pointing over her shoulder. Her last instruction of, "Just put your name on it and leave it on the tray," was a curious one but since Emma didn't act confused he didn't ask any questions.

He started to follow her as she walked towards the closed door but once he realized where she was going he hung back a little, allowing her to let him know what she needed.

Before reaching the door, she glanced over her shoulder, "I'll just be a bit."

"Are you sure you don't need some help?"

Her eye roll andsweetvoice saying, "No, I'm good," assured him that she had things under control and so he winked and countered with, "That you are," just before she closed the door.

While she was behind the closed door, he leaned against the wall and watched women walking in and out the other doors, some carrying stacks of paper, others empty-handed. It was generally chaotic and after more than one strange look, he was happy when Emma returned and they were once again moved.

Following the nurse into another room, this one smaller with a bed and cabinets, he recognized some of the objectssettingaround from the book he had been reading. Upon hearing the nurse say, "Everything off," and leave the room, he turned to his wife who was nibbling on her bottom lip. "Need some help yet?" He asked her following it up with a lascivious wink.

"No, I can handle it."

"Just offering my services."

While she was undressing, he watched her, noticing how delicate she appeared, as if the sickness caused by thebabehad taken its toll on her already thin form. Plagued by a variety of feelings as she sat on the table wrapping a cloth around her legs, he wished he could take her in his arms and, he wanted to think, share his strength, butwhomwas he fooling, she was the strong one.

As his first sojourn with the medicine of this realm had not been so pleasant and to help him understand what the visit would entail, Emma had explained the process. He had to admit it was all very odd as she has promised and based on the current stage of his Swan's attire, he feared the worst was yet to come.

"Out with it." Her voice drew him closer to where she was sitting. "You can ask me anything."

Unsure how to voice what he was feeling, he waved his hand at what she was wearing, "Is this necessary?"

When she pulled him closer he leaned in for a kiss savoring the all too short moment. Releasing his lips, she whispered, "He has to make sure I'm healthy. It's routine. Remember, we looked it up in the book?"

"Aye, we did but..." and he bent to kiss her one more time until their moment was interrupted by the opening of the door. Killian looked up just as Whale walked in and gave him a little smirk, as if he knew exactly how bad his timing was, "Emma, Hook, I understand congratulations are in order."

Meaning to move further away, Killian was surprised when Emma laced their fingers keeping him close to her as she answered questions. Noting that the questions appeared to be about her general health, Killian let himself relax and listened with interest. He had just about convinced himself that the worst was over until he felt her slide down and saw Whale adjusting what appeared to be metal stirrups at the end of the table. _What the bloody hell_ , he thought while unconsciously squeezing her hand tighter until she made a small sound, and when his eyes met hers whispered, "It's ok." Knowing she wouldn't lie to him, he relaxed his hold on her hand but vowed to keep an eye on Whale, as he was determined no harm would come to his Swan.

Unable to see what Whale was doing, they waited and when the click of metal was heard, his gaze was immediately drawn back to what the doctor was doing. The gleam of silver caught his eye and his only thought was that Whale was holding something that resembled a torture device and that he planned to use it on Emma. He opened his mouth to express his concern when a tug on his hand pulled his gaze away from what was happening at the end of the table and back on his wife, who was looking at him with equal parts consternation and embarrassment, "It's part of the process. I'm fine."

"But Swan...," was all he managed before Whale turned with instrument in hand, scooted closer to the table and lifted the blanket, and before he was fully aware of what he was doing he had let go of Emma's hand and grabbed the monster's wrist, demanding, "Just what the bloody hell do you plan to do with that?"

As if from a distance, he heard, "Killian, please. Just let him finish."

The tone of her voice struck a chord deep inside of him causing him to give her a sheepish smile and, "Swan, but that thing..." was all he got out before letting go of Whale's arm. Taking her small hand in his, he kissed her fingers as a silent apology before turning back to the foot of the table. When Whale and his metal device moved under the cover of the blanket, Killian schooled his features to remain neutral.

Feeling his face heat at how delicate the situation seemed, he tightened his jaw waiting for the end and feeling too many emotions at once to capture and hold onto just one. Love, guilt, frustration, embarrassment, gratitude, each one moving through his mind like the wind moves through thesailsof the Roger. So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Whale was leaving until he heard the closing of the door.

Even though Emma was still on the table, Killian pulled her tightly against his chest and leaned his head onto hers, "I'm sorry, Swan."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" confusion evident in her voice.

Gathering his thoughts, he lightly rubbed his hand in circles on her back, "I'm sorry for all the unpleasantness you are being forced to endure. The illness that plagues you, morning and night, those metal torture devices," indicating what he was referring to with a tilt of his chin.

She pushed back in his arms causing him to loosen his hold, "Killian, you know how babies are born, right?

Staring into her green gaze, he narrowed his eyes at her before answering, "Why of course, Swan, I'm not daft."

Her hands cupped his face, "Killian, I love that you're empathetic with what is happening to my body, and yes the sickness is unpleasant, as is this part of pregnancy," she paused a moment and bit her bottom lip before continuing, "but when we hold our baby for the first time, all the unpleasantness will be but a memory." She leaned in and fused their lips in a passionate but all too quick kiss. "Better now?"

He did feel better, "Aye, Swan, are we ready to go?"

"I need my clothes first," she dimpled at him.

He picked up and handed her the clothing, feeling better but suddenly feeling the need to get out of this small room and get some air. Wanting to reassure her though, he quipped, "Need some help?" even though he knew she would turn him down.

When she smiled at him and gave a flirty comeback, he let the breath he had been holding out and started walking to the door. "There's nothing I would like better, love. I'll just wait right outside."

Shutting the door, he walked to the end of the hall and leaned back against the wall, once again feeling a flood of emotions rolling through him. Taking a few deep breaths, he pulled out his phone to check the time and noticed that there were three printed messages waiting for him. The first was from David - _ **you will question your skills as a father many times over your child's life Killian, but never question whether it's something you deserve.**_ _ **You are a good man, a good husband to Emma and a good father to Henry. This child is very lucky and I can't wait to welcome him, or her into our family.**_

Wiping his eyes, he moved on to the next message from Snow White - _ **Be there for Emma and let her be there for you.**_ _ **A child is an extension of both of you and a gift created from the magic of your love.**_ _ **Treasure him or her each day but never forget to love each other as that is the greatest gift of all.**_

And the last was from Henry and it simply read - _ **you are a great dad to me and I am looking forward to meeting my new brother or sister.**_

Slipping the phone back into his pocket he felt much of the fear leave his body and being replaced by an inner peace such as he had never known. Allowing his thoughts to roam free into the future, only returning to the present when he heard Emma's sweet voice, "Killian? Are you ok?"

He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her turning them toward the offices, "I'm fine, love. Shall we go see what the good doctor has learned about our little one?"

It wasn't far and by the time they arrived at Whale's office, he was waiting for them, "Emma, Hook, have a seat."

As soon as they sat down, he got right to the point, "By mycalculationsyou're 8 weeks pregnant. You're healthy and have had a successful pregnancy so I don't anticipate any difficulties." He stopped and looked pointedly at Emma, "You said you are having morning sickness?"

When she only nodded her head instead of explaining her full discomfort, Killian quickly jumped in and explained, "It's more like all day sickness. Is this normal?"

The doctor explained, "Some women have that and at this point, I'm not concerned, as it tells us her body is doing what it's meant to do. Just sip on ginger ale and have crackers handy. By your next visit, you should be feeling better and we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat." He felt a little better about the morning illness but knew that he would be keeping a close eye Emma's appetite.

Whale concluded the visit by asking if they had any more questions and handed her a prescription as they walked out the door.

Walking out of the office holding Emma's hand, Killian noticed a board on the wall with parents and their new babies, most taken just after birth. What must that feel like he wondered? That first time your child is laid in your arms, so small and helpless. He couldn't even imagine, but he remembered the look on both David and Snow's faces when they were in the hospital after Emma's brother had been born. And this time, he thought, thebabewould be his and his Swan's. Their own littleCignetto love.

As they left the hospital he allowed himself to review all that had happened while at the doctor's visit. From the strange and unusual means of a pregnancy visit to messages that had come from Emma's parents and Henry, his family. So lost in thought was he that when his stride was interrupted he didn't realize at first that Emma was the cause until she asked him if he was alright. Wanting to reassure her, he let go of her hand, wrapping his armroundher waist and pulling her close, "Aye, love, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're just quiet. I thought you would have a million questions after the visit."

Realizing that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had made her feel ignored, he set about rectifying the manner and quipped, "All is well. I was just thinking about that promise you made me earlier."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with a smile that was equal parts hope and dare.

The look on her face hit him right in the solar plexus, nearly taking him to his knees with how much he loved her, and with the need to show her right this very minute. Relieved that Henry was at Regina's, he stalked toward her, "I believe," he caught her and pulled her close, "you told me I could help you out of these."

Already starting to unbutton his shirt, she replied, "I did, so what are you waiting for?"

She felt so good in his arms, he wasted no time in moving them to the sofa and keeping her lips and hands busy for quite some time.

_~fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Next up Emma and Killian's POV - Heartbeat


	5. Heartbeat - Emma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's pregnancy from weeks 9-12. At her 12 week doctor's appointment, will they hear their baby's heartbeat?

**Heartbeat**

**Emma's POV**

 

As eight weeks became nine and then ten and eleven, Emma became more relaxed with being pregnant. She learned to accept and mostly ignore the stalkerish tendencies of the dwarves and chalked it up to their love and respect for her parents, and her as their daughter. She also started listening to her body more and allowing Killian to coddle her from time to time. His interest in the changes that were going on inside of her body was both exciting and enduring. Having him to lean on gave her a new sense of well-being and courage to face the unknown entity of not only bringing a new child into this world, but of being a part of helping the child grow and thrive every day. Each day was met with wonder and joy, which for this little-lost girl was something that she never planned to take lightly.

Killian had deemed it his job to rise early each morning, get Henry breakfast and off to school. She joined them as often as possible but the extra time allowed her to lay still just after waking to see how baby was going to treat her that day. Some days were really good; other days not so much, and on those days, her attentive husband seemed to have a sixth sense, for he inevitably arrived like the knight he was with some dry toast and ginger ale.

She noticed, too, that as the weeks progressed, lethargy set in each afternoon, which was how Killian convinced her that their afternoons were for quiet time. He had made it his mission to read every book on pregnancy that the library had to offer. He could even give a detailed account of all the stages of embryonic growth and recite a litany of resources, but his favorite remained, "What to expect when you're expecting." Most quiet times started when he met her at the door with a kiss and a snack and then gently led her to the sofa where they shared news of the day. Lately, her body had been demanding a nap and, curled up against Killian, she found she didn't mind so much.

Mondays though, that day was the day they curled up together and read what new developments were occurring with their baby. Killian still met her at the door with a kiss and a snack, but then once they were seated, he pulled out the tattered copy of his favorite book. When she opened the door and he wasn't waiting for her, she shut the door and moved on into the room. He was sitting on the sofa with the book open on his lap lost in thought. "Killian?"

When she called his name and he turned toward her, there was still a faraway look in his eyes before it cleared and a smile lit his face. Standing, he moved to her, pulling her close for a hug. "I'm sorry Swan, I did not realize the hour was so late. Shall I get you a something to eat?"

Emma studied him closely before answering, "No I'm fine. Where were you right then?" she waved her hand toward where he had been sitting.

Killian looked over where she was pointing, a contemplative look crossing his features, "Just thinking about the baby." He smiled tenderly at her.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Aye, love, I do. After you and Henry, it's my favorite thing to think about. Shall we sit?" He guided her to the sofa, sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, how about a proper greeting for your old pirate?"

Emma happily obliged as she sunk into his arms and the kiss he bestowed upon her. When their lips parted, she leaned her head against his shoulder savoring the closeness she felt with him. "I see you've been reading. Learn anything new?"

Killian picked up the book that was next to him and laid it on her lap, locating the page that he wanted, "I was reading about the development during week eleven."

Emma sat up a little straighter, so she could look at the book, "And what did you learn...daddy?"

"The book says that during week 11 our baby is almost fully formed and is moving already." Dropping the book back onto the sofa, he laid his hand on her stomach, "So, our baby's movements are why you are feeling so sick."

She crossed both her hands over his and smiled, "Based on how sick I've been, our baby is very active. Do you think that carries over to after he or she is born?" she asked worriedly.

Killian smirked, "You say that as if that wouldn't be a good thing, love."

Emma lifted her head and nipped playfully at his chin, "And you think you're up to the challenge of chasing an active child all over the place given your advanced age?"

"Oh Swan," he nuzzled ear causing a shiver to run up her spine, "I've not heard any complaints about my energy before." His chuckle was low and dark and his hot breath in her ear, made parts of her tingle and gave her ideas that might need to be moved upstairs.

Emma giggled at him as she leaned her head against Killian's shoulder, "True, but there's always a first time." Relaxing into his embrace even further, she felt the lethargy take hold and carry her away.

**~~~CS~~~**

Most of the books that they had read said that by week twelve the nauseous feeling should be abating, and energy should be returning. When neither was happening for Emma, Killian wanted to immediately contact Dr. Whale, but since her next doctor's visit was that week, she was able to convince him to wait. It didn't mean that he stopped worrying. In fact, just the opposite was true, but when he offered to get up early each day to make Henry's breakfast each morning, she didn't complain too loudly. She got to sleep in, he got to feel like he was helping, and Henry had a nutritious breakfast each morning. A win -win.

When the morning of her doctor's visit arrived, she opened her eyes slowly, glancing at the clock to check the time. Laying her hands on her stomach where she could swear a tiny bump had appeared, she greeted their child, "Good morning, baby. Are you going to cooperate today and let us hear your heartbeat?"

Just as she finished the question, Killian stepped into the room carrying a tray in his hand. "And what is the verdict this day, Swan?" He set the tray on the table as he sat next to Emma on the bed, "Is she," he leaned over to kiss her, "or he," another quick kiss, "going to listen to you?"

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She rubbed her hand along his scruff, "What did you bring me?"

Killian picked up the tray and set it across her lap, "Dry toast and ginger ale."

"Yum," she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm hoping baby's appetite changes soon."

Killian kissed her one more time before standing up, "Take your time, love. I'm making your father's famous pancakes for the morning meal."

As he left the room, Emma nibbled her toast feeling excited about the day ahead. As soon as she had eaten enough to keep the sick feeling at bay, she climbed out of the warm bed and dressed for the day, arriving downstairs in time to see Henry off to school.

"Bye, Mom. Good luck today." He shut the door behind him, not quite a slam, but not carefully either, causing a frown to gather between her brows.

Killian set a plate of pancakes fluffy enough to rival her dad's in front of her, "Alright, Emma?" Picking up his own plate he sat across from her and poured a large amount of syrup on them.

Emma watched the syrup puddle on his plate, while trying to decide what she was feeling and why Henry's exit had triggered those feelings. "I'm fine," she finally got out before cutting a bite of pancake and absentmindedly putting it in her mouth while trying to decide what else to say. "I'm not sure," she looked up at him and momentarily got lost in the concern etched on his face, "I'm just a little worried about Henry, but can we talk later? I don't want to be late."

Killian sat there for a few seconds as if trying to read her mind, before tilting his head in agreement. "As you wish." He carried their plates over and set them in the sink. "Alright, Swan, I'll not take my eyes off you until you're ready." He quipped, holding his hand out for her to take.

Emma rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly, "I would despair if you did," she gave right back before taking his hand and following him out of the house to their appointment.

When they arrived at the hospital, the same feelings she'd had all day continued and she could only call it unsettled, for she couldn't sit still. She kept readjusting in the chair, trying to get comfortable and sliding her hands back and forth on the armrests, until finally Killian put his hand on her thigh. "Emma," he waited until she looked at him, "what is the problem, love? I thought you were looking forward to this day."

Tracing a pattern on his hand, around each of his rings, she worked to put words to her thoughts. "I have been looking forward to today," she told him slowly, "I'm just feeling a bit unsettled, but I am also very excited." She looked up at him through her lashes, "Does that make any sense?"

Killian turned his hand palm up and clasped hers, bringing her hand to his lips, "Is there any pain for the wee one?"

"No, it's just something they lay on my stomach that picks up sound waves," she told him quietly.

He continued to stare at her, mesmerizing her with his blue eyes making her feel as if they could reach inside her soul, "Emma, talk to me."

The tone of his voice was so soothing that she was momentarily at loss for words, and when she opened her mouth all that came out was, "I...," before she closed her mouth again and lowered her eyes to his chest.

Using his hook, he tilted her chin up until she was once again looking at him. "I'm here," he told her softly.

"You always are."

"And I always will be."

They sat there a few more minutes before she took a deep breath and finally relaxed enough to open up. "It's Henry," she said hesitantly. "I didn't get to do all of this with him and I worry that he'll be hurt and feel left out."

"Were you hurt when you found out your parents were having another child?"

Looking inside of herself, she could see how in the beginning, she had been hurt, but that had quickly dissolved into happiness because she knew that her parents had enough love to go around. "A little," she told him, "but that didn't last."

Letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her shoulder and tugged her into his lap. "Emma, Henry is loved. Has he given you any indication that he's not excited about this baby?"

Emma thought back to Henry's behavior the last few weeks. If anything, he had been more caring of her needs. "No. In fact, just the opposite."

"Don't worry, Swan. As our family grows we will include him as much or as little as he wants." He kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers, "Feeling better?"

Emma smiled and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth on his scruff. "You always make me feel better," she whispered around the knot in her throat.

He waggled his brows at her. "And if we were alone, there are other ways I could make you feel better."

She let out a little giggle, and kissed him again, "I'm sure you could Captain Jones," before pushing herself off his lap.

Catching her hand in his, he tugged until she landed back in the same position, "Going somewhere?" He asked her with a raised brow.

"I thought I would move back over there," she pointed to where she had been sitting.

"No need, love. You are perfect just where you are." Tucking her back against his chest, wrapped in his arms, Emma did indeed feel safe and secure. She leaned back against his shoulder until her name was called and they were shown into the examination room.

As with any routine pregnancy visit, hers started with her weight and vitals and then she sat and waited for the doctor. When Dr. Whale walked into the room, after exchanging social conversation, he looked down at her chart. "Emma, you've lost weight. Are you still experiencing morning sickness?"

"It's not just morning though, but varies throughout the day." Looking over at Killian, she gathered strength to continue, "And the lethargy is awful, especially in the afternoon. I have to take naps. Is that normal?"

As she was talking, he was writing in the chart, and looking over her blood work and comparing the numbers. "Just remember that what you read is general information, so while most women are feeling much better by twelve weeks, some aren't. I'm sure the nauseous feeling is uncomfortable, but since your numbers are perfect I'm really not worried and you shouldn't either." Reaching behind him he picked up his Fetal Doppler Device. "Let's see if we can hear your baby's heartbeat."

Emma heard Killian's intake of air. "Is there a possibility we might not be able to?" he asked with a note of concern and underlying distress in his voice. "I thought those devices were quite accurate."

Whale stopped adjusting the dials, and looked from her to Killian before calmly responding, "We should be able to, yes. But Emma is only twelve weeks along and depending on the positioning of the baby, we might not be able to hear the heartbeat for another week or two."

Emma looked into her husband's face and saw a mixture of emotions, anxiousness, sadness and fear that it might not happen. After feeling of her stomach to determine the best possible positioning, Whale placed the Doppler. "Come on baby," she thought, "let your daddy hear you."

When nothing was heard, the Doppler was adjusted, once-twice - even three times with no success, and Emma felt her own heart rate pick up speed. Deciding that he needed to add more gel, which is needed for conduction of the sound waves, Whale lifted the probe off of her stomach and added it to the end. Killian squeezed her hand a little tighter, giving her some indication that her thoughts of being unsuccessful in hearing their baby today were running in sync with his. Returning to his task, Whale would palpate her stomach for positioning, place the probe, wait - listen, but when he was unable to hear anything, he would repeat the process over again.

Emma felt fear skitter along her skin, and found herself repeating the same few words over and over inside her head,  _Come on… Come on_ , until the words had formed a loop, not knowing where one word stopped and the other began.

Shaking his head, Dr Whale, looked at her with sorrow, "I'm sorry, Emma, Hook, the baby must be laying in a position too deep for us to hear it this time."

Looking up at Killian and seeing the sadness in his eyes, Emma knew she wasn't leaving this room until they had heard their baby's heart sounds. Reaching down with their hands, she wrapped her fingers around Whale's wrist and guided his hand back down toward her stomach so that while Whale was holding the probe, Emma and Killian's intertwined hands were holding his. As soon as they touched the probe to her stomach, there it was - their baby's heart sounds.

Thum-thum-thum-thum-sounding just like the galloping of a horse running quickly through the forest or the whooshing of the water racing against the hull of the Roger.

Emma immediately felt tears pool in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Gritting her teeth, she blinked furiously to clear her vision, for she wanted nothing more than to share this special moment with Killian.

When she looked up at his face she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Emma had experienced the look of love from her pirate many times over, but nothing had prepared her for the emotion on his face at this moment in time. There was such love there that it literally stole the very breath from her lungs. His eyes were glassed over and a single tear was running down the side of his face. "Our baby," he whispered reverently, before bending over and kissing her tenderly on her lips.

Whale allowed them to listen a few more seconds before removing the probe, turning off the device and wiping the gel from her stomach. "Everything sounds good. I'll see you in a month, alright?"

The door had barely closed before Killian pulled her into his arms and covered her lips in a passionate kiss. She felt his body tremor from the emotion left over after hearing their baby's heartbeat and as their lips slowly parted she reached up and cupped his face with both her hands. "How do you feel, daddy?"

He kissed her again and nudged his nose against hers. "Oh Swan, that was the most amazing sound I have ever heard."

"You mean, this one?" she pushed the voice playback on her cell phone and the rapid thum-thum-thum could be heard once again.

The awe appeared again on Killian's face, as he stared at her phone while listening intently, "You can get the sound on your talking device?"

"I recorded it," she told him, smiling smugly. "I thought we might want to let Henry listen to it or...listen again."

"You're bloody brilliant, Swan."

"I know," she quipped.

**~~~CS~~~**

Later that night Emma carried the bowl of popcorn and scooted between her boys. "What did I miss?"

Henry stuck his hand in the bowl, pulled out a handful and shoved the salty snack in his mouth, "Killian was getting ready to let me hear the heartbeat of the new baby," he answered around the mouthful.

She laid her hand on Killian's thigh and squeezed, "You have your phone, babe?"

"Aye love." He pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed the button, and once again they could hear the rapid beat of their baby's heart.

When the sound reached her ears a tidal wave of goosebumps washed over her and tears filled her eyes. She met Killian's gaze, his eyes as glassy as hers, and a shiver ran through his body, even though this wasn't the first or second time they had heard the sound. He gave her a small, intimate smile but tilted his chin toward Henry, as if saying what he really wanted would have to wait for a later time.

Emma glanced over at Henry, who hadn't said anything but had continued helping himself to the popcorn in her lap. "So, what do you think kid?"

He swallowed and grabbed another handful. "It's pretty fast. Now can we watch the movie?"

She looked at Killian and rolled her eyes, "Are you ready to watch?"

"Queue it up, young lad. What do you have in store for us tonight?"

Henry turned on the television and found what he was looking for. "Tonight we are watching  _Three Men_   _and a Baby_."

As the music started playing Emma smiled at her son and then leaned her head on Killian's shoulder, allowing happiness to carry her away.

 

**Now please read Killian's POV and see what he was thinking... Drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading for Killian's POV


	6. Heartbeat - Killian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what Killian is thinking during weeks 9-12

**Heartbeat – Killian's POV**

 

When they had discovered that Emma was approximately eight weeks along, Killian took it upon himself to learn everything he could about the development of the embryo inside of her. Making a nuisance of himself at the library was the first order of business and one by one he worked his way through the many tomes regarding what happens inside a woman's body when she is with child. He was fascinated to learn how the changes inside of Emma were affecting her behavior on the outside on a day to day basis. As she did with any new situation, his Swan rose to the occasion and he couldn't have been happier when she lowered her walls and allowed herself to lean on him more each week.

As weeks nine and ten arrived they settled into a new routine for beginning their days and while it wasn't much, he felt as if he were contributing and sharing her burden. He made it his job to rise early and help Henry get ready for school and on the days that the babe was causing Swan to feel out of sorts, he arrived with dry toast and ginger ale to help her get the day started. She always made a point of making it downstairs in time to see Henry off to school, though, and if he was lucky he could get her to eat a healthy morning meal instead of those dry pastries she usually consumed. She liked to pretend she didn't like the fuss but watching her eat whatever he put in front of her and seeing the healthy glow on her face started each day off the right way.

In the early stages of Emma's pregnancy, Killian had been pleasantly surprised when the dwarves had suggested they keep an eye on the savior, and because Killian selfishly was worried about her, he agreed. He knew Emma knew, just as he knew that she thought it had all been his idea, but since she hadn't complained too loudly, he didn't feel overly guilty when he received daily reports from the many watchdogs that resided in Storybrooke. In fact, today he had learned that she had been spotted looking in the window of Mother Goose's Nursery at a cradle; an activity he hadn't considered necessary quite yet, considering she had just turned 11 weeks.

Each week they curled up together and read about the new developments which were occurring with their baby. Glancing at the clock, he saw there was some time before she would be home and so he picked up the tattered copy of  _What to Expect When You're Expecting_  and turned to the page for week 11, and even though he had read the prose a dozen times, he read it again:

Head and neck - hair follicles form, head is the same length as his or her body.

Chest - nipples are visible.

Ears - shape is almost completely developed.

Mouth and nose - nasal passages are open, tongue present, tooth buds continue forming

Limbs - hands and feet are now placed in front of his or her body with individual fingers and toes. Nail beds are developing. Bones start to become hard.

**Baby's size at 11 weeks pregnant**

Your baby is the size of a fig, measuring 1.5-2 inches in length. He or she will now weigh about one-third of an ounce.

"1.5-2 inches," he considered, looking down at his hand thinking that if he were to hold it there, it would fit between the tip of his finger and first knuckle, yet was completely developed - a concept almost too complex to comprehend. As had become a usual occurrence for him, he imagined what it would be like to see the baby for the first time; to bring the baby home and watch him or her grow. A shiver ran through his body, as he could see himself chasing a little blonde cherub through the house as she shouted for her mother.

"Killian?"

He heard his name being called, but it sounded as if it were from far away, and when he saw Emma standing across the room, it took him a moment to realize that it was her, and not part of his vivid imagination. Pulling himself from his reverie, he moved toward her, pulling her close for a hug. "I'm sorry, Swan, I didn't realize the hour was so late. Shall I get you a something to eat?"

She stared just long enough for him to wonder if she were trying to decipher a deeper meaning behind his response, before waving her hand in the direction of the sofa, "No, I'm fine. Where were you right then?"

The image of the blonde cherub flashed through his mind again, "Just thinking," he gave her a sheepish smile, "about the baby."

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"Aye, love, I do. After you and Henry, it's my favorite thing to think about. Shall we sit?" He guided her to the sofa and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "Now, how about a proper greeting for your old pirate? "

When she put up no arguments, he took advantage of her freely offered lips and appreciated how she allowed him to have his fill, however, just as it was getting really interesting her foot knocked his afternoon reading to the floor, "I see you've been reading." She reached for the book, "Learn anything new?"

Her smile was so open that he couldn't help kissing her again before taking the book and placing it on her lap. "I was reading about the development during week eleven." He showed her the page he had been reading.

Her eyes lit up with interest, "And what did you learn...daddy?"

He dropped the book onto the sofa, "The book says that during week 11 our baby is almost fully formed and is moving already." He laid his hand on her stomach. "So, our baby's movements are why you are feeling so sick."

Emma tilted her head and crossed her hands over his, "Based on how sick I've been, our baby is very active. Do you think that carries over to after he or she is born?"

Killian thought again about the running image he had seen, "You say that as if that wouldn't be a good thing, love."

She playfully nipped his chin and giggled, "And you think you're up to the challenge of chasing an active child all over the place given your advanced age?"

"Oh Swan," he nuzzled just below her ear, "I've not heard any complaints about my energy before." His chuckle was low and dark as he pulled her earlobe between his teeth.

Emma's laughter caused his heart to flip, "True, but there's always a first time." As he felt her body relax, his thoughts once again drifted to the running child in his dreams. This time though...the child a dark headed lad shrieking in merriment as his little legs carried him from room to room.

**~~~CS~~~~**

Before he even opened his eyes to greet the morning, Killian knew it was going to be a good day. Emma was twelve weeks along and her energy should be returning as her daily illness started to abate. They had a visit with Whale today and were hoping to hear their child's heartbeat for the first time. Which were both wonderful, but he felt there was more to it. There was magic in the air making the day feel different from all others. He could feel it buzzing along his skin, even with his eyes closed. Was it Emma's magic getting stronger with her pregnancy or was their child magical? Whatever it was surrounding them was powerful and gave him joy.

Untangling himself from Emma's limbs, he placed a light kiss between her furrowed brows, climbed from bed, pulled on his sleep pants and an old shirt, and left the room. When he passed by Henry's room, he heard music but as there was no sign of stirring, he flipped on the bedroom light and the subsequent groan sounded so normal, he couldn't help but smile. Once downstairs, he turned on the lights and gathered the ingredients to make pancakes for breakfast. As he finished mixing the pancake batter, Henry walked into the kitchen, "Good morning, Henry. How many pancakes would you like?"

"Morning, Killian. Five?"

Killian poured batter onto the griddle while Henry busied himself pouring juice and milk and popping in a couple of pieces of toast for Emma. Flipping the pancakes, he watched them as they turned a golden brown and then slid them onto a plate, placing them in front of Henry.

While Henry was eating, Killian prepared a tray for Emma and went up to check on her. When he entered the room, he heard her talking to the baby as she had been doing lately and was pleased to hear that she had brought him into the conversation. The smile on her face took his breath away and so as not to startle her, he cleared his throat, "And what is the verdict this day Swan?" He sat next to her on the bed. "Is she," he stole a quick kiss, "or he," he stole another, "going to listen to you?"

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She caressed his jaw lovingly, "What did you bring me?"

Killian loved the feel of her small hand on his face and after a squeeze to her fingertips, he picked up the tray and set it across her lap. "Dry toast and ginger ale."

"Yum," she rolled her eyes at him, "I'm hoping baby's appetite changes soon."

"I hope so too." He kissed her one more time, "Take your time, love. I'm making your father's famous pancakes for the morning meal."

Back in the kitchen, he poured the batter and started his and Emma's pancakes. As they cooked, he heard her say goodbye to Henry and turned just in time to see her staring at the front door with a slight frown on her lovely face. Sliding pancakes onto a plate, he set them on the table, "Alright, Emma?" When she didn't say anything right away, he gathered his own plate and sat down, knowing she was working through something in her head and would talk to him when she was ready.

"I'm fine." She took a bite, chewing slowing, the same slight frown between her brows, "I'm not sure. I'm just a little worried about Henry, but can we talk later? I don't want to be late."

"As you wish." He set their plates in the sink, "Alright, Swan, I'll not take my eyes off you until you're ready." he quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly and quipped, "I would despair if you did." Taking his hand, she followed him out of the house.

The waiting room wasn't crowded and after finding a seat, Killian watched his wife unsuccessfully try to hide her erratic emotions from him. She couldn't stay still, never remaining in the same position for long, and her hands were in constant motion. Finally, worried that she was going to make herself sick, he laid, what he hoped was a calming hand, on her leg. "Emma," he wanted to be there if she needed him, "what is the problem, love? I thought you were looking forward to this day."

Her touch, normally so sure and strong, came light and quick as he waited for her to speak. "I have been looking forward to it." She hesitated, as if still unsure about how to put voice to her thoughts, "I'm just feeling a bit unsettled, but I'm also very excited." When she looked up at him through her lashes his first thought was that he wanted to kiss her and so when she said, "Does that make any sense?" he had to fight with himself to put her needs first.

Knowing she was working her way around to the real issue, he asked her a non-threatening question, "Is there any pain for the wee one?"

"No, it's just something they lay on my stomach that picks up sound waves."

Her answer relieved him on several levels and wanting to reassure her that she could share anything, he continued to sit quietly, waiting for her to work through whatever was going on in her head. After several moments of silence, he found he couldn't wait any longer, "Emma, talk to me."

She opened her mouth, "I…," and unable to come up with anything else to say, closed her mouth, lowering her eyes.

He tilted her chin up, the indecision on her face showing him exactly how she was feeling even though no words had been spoken. "I'm here."

"You always are."

"And I always will be." he told her quietly.

It was as if the wheels were turning in her brain and they had finally clicked into place because when she opened her mouth to speak, she let him inside of not only her head, but also her heart. "It's Henry," she shared. "I didn't get to do all of this with him and I worry that he'll be hurt and feel left out. "

He had known that her worry was about Henry, but not the specifics, and wondered if her concerns for the lad stemmed from some unresolved feelings, "Were you hurt when you found out your parents were having another child?"

Watching her face while she thought about his question was like watching a picture show whose goal was to exhibit as many emotions as possible in a short amount of time. After several minutes, she admitted, "A little, but that didn't last."

The need to give her comfort had him pulling her onto his lap and wrapping her tightly in his arms, "Emma, Henry is loved. Has he given you any indication that he's not excited about this baby?"

Killian knew he hadn't, in fact he had been more conscientious of his mother's needs than ever before.

"No, in fact just the opposite."

"Don't worry, Swan. As our family grows we will include him as much or as little as he wants." He stole a kiss before continuing "Feeling better?"

"You always make me feel better," she whispered in a tight voice.

He could hear the tears still in her voice and hoping to waylay them waggled his brows at her, "And if we were alone, there are other ways I could make you feel better."

"I'm sure you could, Captain Jones." she smiled softly.

When she started to push off his lap, he decided he wasn't ready to let her go, and tugged her back with a raised brow, "Going somewhere?"

She pointed to where she had been sitting, "I thought I would move back over there."

"No need, love. You are perfect just where you are." She relaxed back against his shoulder allowing him to enjoy the moment, as together they could face anything. They sat there talking quietly until her name was called and they were shown into the treatment room.

When they walked into the examination room, he wasn't sure what to expect, especially after the last visit when Whale had brought out what looked like a torture device. He was hoping this visit would be more pleasant and watched closely while she was weighed, and the nurse wrapped something around her arm. Those tasks all seemed very non-threatening and he found himself relaxing slightly.

However, once the doctor walked in and looked at Emma's chart and frowned, Killian immediately went on alert. "Emma, you've lost weight. Are you still experiencing morning sickness?"

He hoped she would tell Whale everything but had already decided that if she didn't he would. Her well-being during this pregnancy was the most important thing and when he heard her say, "It's not just morning though, but varies throughout the day," he felt a smile bloom on his face.

Whale closed her chart and laid it aside. "Just remember that what you read is general information, so while most women are feeling much better by twelve weeks, some aren't. I'm sure the nauseous feeling is uncomfortable, but since your numbers are good I'm really not worried and you shouldn't be either." He reached behind him, picking up another instrument, "Let's see if we can hear your baby's heartbeat."

Killian saw the doctor pick up a device that he recognized from the book they had been reading. It would allow them to hear their child's heartbeat; a miracle in any time, but to a 300-year-old pirate who never thought he would have a family, the word miracle seemed inadequate. Anticipation settled deep within so much so that when it registered that the doctor had said 'if' and not 'when' the breath he had been unknowingly holding escaped, as if he had been punched in the middle during a pirate brawl.

Killian took a deep breath in an attempt to tamp down the disappointment he was feeling. "Is there a possibility we might not be able to?" He didn't want his anxiousness to show as he didn't want to worry Emma. Taking another deep breath, he said quietly, "I thought those devices were quite accurate."

He watched Whale adjust the dials on the device, wondering how he could sit there so calmly when he had the important task ahead of him. Killian couldn't fathom anything that could be more amazing, but wondered if to the doctor, one heartbeat was just like another. A concept that Killian couldn't understand as the more he learned about the creation of life and what was happening within Emma, the more amazed he felt

Doctor Whale looked up from what he had been doing, "We should be able to, yes. But Emma is only twelve weeks along and depending on the positioning of the baby, we might not be able to hear the heartbeat for another week or two." He shrugged a shoulder, "It's all up to your baby."

Killian thought over that piece of information and glanced down at Emma lying on the table and smiled, hoping she felt reassured by it. He knew she could read him as easily as he could read her and seeking both to comfort as well as to receive it, he interlaced their fingers. While the doctor tried to determine where to place the wand for the first time, Killian felt his breath stop and his heart race.

As Whale moved the wand around, trying unsuccessfully to hear something, Killian felt a helplessness that he had felt only a few times in his long life. Looking into his Swan's eyes seeing the tiny frown forming between her brows and feeling the subtle tightening of the muscles of her small hand told him that she was experiencing the same emotions. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to convey that he was feeling saddened, but no matter what... that it would be alright.

When the wand was lifted from her stomach and nothing had been heard, Killian felt his body sag with disappointment. To be so close, yet still a distance to go was not the outcome he had wanted for today. Would fate really be that cruel?

Whale shook his head, "I'm sorry, Emma, Hook, the baby must be laying in a position too deep for us to hear it this time."

Killian felt so frustrated that he wanted to hit something, but knew it was irrational to blame the doctor. Feeling a tug on his fingers he watched as Emma moved their connected fingers to take hold of Whale's wrist and almost forcibly put the wand back onto her stomach. Three hands holding the wand, Whale, the modern medicine man, and he and his True Love anticipating a connection with their unborn child. As the movement of their hands continued, he could no longer tell if they were lowering the wand or if there was some invisible force pulling on it until... there it was - their baby's heart sounds.

Thumthum-thumthum—-a sound unlike any he had ever heard. So precious and unique to their child that it took his breath and tears immediately filled his eyes. He couldn't find words to describe how he was feeling or what this moment meant to him and how very much he loved their child without ever having held him or her.

Looking into Emma's eyes he knew she could see everything that he was feeling, "Our baby," he whispered reverently, before bending over and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Whale allowed them to listen for a few more seconds before removing the probe, turning off the device and wiping the gel from her stomach. "Everything sounds good. I'll see you in a month, alright? "

The words to express exactly what he was feeling were lodged in his throat, but as the door shut, Killian pulled Emma into his arms and covered her lips in a passionate kiss. His body was still tense, his senses heightened, and he couldn't tell which of them was shaking the most. When their lips parted, she cupped his face with both of her small hands, "How do you feel, daddy?"

With so many feelings running around inside, Killian was afraid if he tried to say anything he would come across like a bumbling idiot. He kissed her, "Oh Swan," he finally whispered, "that was the most amazing sound I have ever heard." The feelings swirling around inside his heart were so intense that he almost couldn't catch his breath.

"You mean this one?" She pushed something and the rapid thum-thum-thum could be heard once again.

Killian's stared at her phone listening with amazement. "You can get the sound on your talking device?"

"I recorded it." She smiled smugly, "I thought we might want to let Henry listen to it, or...listen again"

His heart turned over with love at how thoughtful she was, "You're bloody brilliant, Swan."

"I know," she quipped.

**~~~CS~~~**

While Emma was making popcorn, Killian sat on the sofa next to Henry, who was staring intently at his phone. "And what are you studying so keenly on your talking device this night, young sir? Is it crushed candy, crafting mines or poke something?"

Henry showed him the screen, "It's Word Sweep. I can't get past this level. Here, see if you have any idea."

He showed Killian how to move his finger around to connect the letters to spell words. Taking the phone, Killian looked at the box of letters and with a swipe of his finger cleared the board and handed it back.

Henry gave him a look of surprise, took the phone and looked at the words that had been spelled. "I can't believe I missed that." He shook his head as if annoyed with himself. "So how was the appointment?" he suddenly asked as if just remembering they had gone to see Doctor Whale.

Killian had just opened his mouth to explain when Emma scooted between him and Henry holding her bowl of popcorn tightly. "What did I miss?"

Henry stuck his hand in the bowl, pulled out a handful and shoved the salty snack in his mouth, "Killian was getting ready to let me hear the heartbeat of the new baby," he answered around the mouthful.

Emma squeezed Killian's thigh. "You have your phone, babe?"

"Aye, love." He pulled his phone from his pocket and pushed the button, and once again they could hear the rapid beat of their baby's heart.

That same thrill that he had felt the first time they had heard the heartbeat, ran through his system, just as it did every time. And, as with each time, he felt the same sense of awe and amazement and a giant lump inevitably lodged in his throat preventing him from swallowing easily. When he met Emma's eyes, he couldn't help but wish they were alone. He wanted to take her in his arms and try to show her everything that he was feeling, but for some reason couldn't find the words to give those feelings justice...plus with their teenage chaperone he would have to wait.

That Henry was able to continue to calmly eat his popcorn, while he was feeling overcome with so many emotions, caused Killian to shake his head. Inside, he was feeling almost raw and knowing that the sound belonged to his child and that someday he would be able to hold that child made him feel emotions he never knew he was capable of feeling.

He was so lost in thought that he completely missed Emma's question and only heard Henry say, "Now can we watch the movie?" his mind already off on something else while Killian couldn't get the thumthum- thumthum out of his head.

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned, "Are you ready to watch?"

"Queue it up, young lad. What do you have in store for us tonight?"

Henry turned on the television and found what he was looking for. "Tonight, we are watching  _Three Men and a Baby."_

Kissing the top of his True Love's head, Killian allowed himself to enjoy this time with his family as he got lost in Henry's chosen picture show.

 

**Thanks for reading. Thoughts?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The remaining chapters will be written from both POV within the same chapter. I'd love to know what you thought.


	7. First Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma feel the baby move for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise from my muse

Walking up the stairs, Emma unbuttoned her tight jeans and let out a little sigh. "That feels much better," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed the little mound that she hadfora belly. Entering their bedroom, she pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it over a chair. Atfifteen-weekspregnant, she had reached that stage where her regular clothes fit too snugly, yet maternity clothing was still too large. Her concession to the solution usually involved yoga pants or leggings and an oversize top, however with Henry staying over at Regina's her plan was one of Killian's voluminous pirate shirts and panties, maybe.

Sitting on the bed she unzipped her boots and tossed those aside and then peeled her skinny jeans down, thinking perhaps it was time to retire them until after the baby was born. Her tank and bra quickly were exchanged for one of Killian's shirts, and as she was buttoning it she felt a warm hand snake around her waist, pulling her back against a hard body.

"How are you feeling, love," her husband whispered in her ear.

His hot breath against her sensitive ear almost caused her to forget the question, "Ok now, but baby must have been active today as the _ugh_ feeling hasn't completely gone away." She relaxed further into his embrace, crossing her hands over his.

"Shall I get you something to eat?" He turned her around and tipped her chin gently rubbing his thumb over the dark circles under her eyes. "Or would you rather rest?"

Emma leaned into his touch,"Rest,if you rest with me."

He pulled her closer, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips, and then one on her nose before just holding her in his arms, surrounding her with his warmth.

They stood there basking in just being together until the tender parts of Emma's body pressed a little too hard against one of the buttons on Killian's vest and she hissed, creating a space between them. His arms immediately relaxed. "Alright, love?"

"I'm fine, just a little tender." She tugged on the lapel of his long leather duster with one hand and circled the buttons of his sinful red vest with the other. "I didn't realize you were wearing this for your presentation for Henry's class."

"Well, I do look rather dashing in it, don't you agree?" He asked her cheekily.

"And I'm sure the teen girls thought so too." The thought of her husband, completely bedecked in his pirate garb set free on those nubile young girls brought a smile to her face.

Her statement caused a confused look to cross his face before he gifted her with an endearing smile. "Well, now that you mentionit,when I posed questions about safety on a ship thelasseswere unable to answer. But ourlad, Swan," he paused and his smile grew even brighter, "he was a star."

Emma stood there a second and then grabbing both lapels tugged his face closer to hers. "You did that on purpose." She narrowed her eyes but a smile still playedalongher lips. "You set out to distract in order to make Henry the star."

"Henry is a star all on his own." He kissed her quickly and winked. "He takes after his mother. Now, let's get you situated on our bed."

She took his hand and followed him to the bed where he propped up several pillows against the headboard and helped her settle against them. Once she was comfortable, he disappeared into the closet, returning shortlyina pair of sleep pants and a loose shirt. Climbing up on the bed, he lay down with his head in her lap and as she slowly carded her fingers through his hair, he told her all about his day educating Henry and his friends on boating safety.

Emma felt herself relaxing as she listened to the soothing quality of his voice. When he stopped talking and began to hum she allowed herself to let go even more. Reaching back to her days as a bail bonds person she thought of a routine she would perform after too many hours sitting in a car on a stakeout. Starting with the muscles of her feet, she contracted them holding the contraction for a few counts and then gradually released them. Each movement was performed one muscle group at a time, one side at a time, moving from her feet to her calves, thighs, chest, shoulders and finally her neck completely riding the sound waves produced by the rhythm of Killian's voice.

When the cadence changed and she feltcoolair on her lower abdomen, she opened her eyes to see that he had unbuttoned a couple buttons and had pressed his cheek against where their baby was resting. Her eyes met his and when he opened his mouth and sang, she melted all over again.

 _"I myloved ones' watch am keeping  
_ _All through the night_  
Angels watching, e'er around thee  
All through the night"

The tender expression on his face, the loving words and the cadence of his voice caused the never far away tears to fill her eyes. This time though, she knew exactly why. It was that this man fulfilled every dream that she never knew she had. How did she get so lucky?

cs~cs~cs

Killian felt Emma's body relax little by little as she tightened and released each muscle group. He continued to hum nonsensical tones while a faint memory of a melody heard long ago circled around in histhoughts,as if waiting for complete acknowledgment. Unfastening the two buttons of the shirt that covered where their child lay, his shirt, he noted, he ran a fingertip around her naval and brushed his lips along the firm skin just underneath before pressing his cheek back into place. Allowing the words and melody he could now hear, he sang softly,

 _"I myloved ones' watch am keeping  
All through the night  
_ _Angels watching, e'er around thee_  
All through the night"

When the first tear touched his face, he looked up at his wife but continued to sing as, even though he could see tears running down her face, she looked anything but sad. Reverent, thoughtful and so very beautiful she took his breath away. He almost stopped singing but a slight tilt of her head and a sweet smile had him moving on with the song.

" _Midnight slumber close surround thee_  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I myloved ones' watch am keeping  
All through the night"

As the last notes of the song drifted off, Killian felt a quick movement against his cheek. His first instinct was to move quickly to see what it could have been, but Emma's sudden intake of air gave him his answer. With no words to adequately express what he was feeling, he glanced up at Emma. She had the most awestruck look on her face that he knew had to be a reflection of his own. "Was that our baby?"

She silently nodded her head yes, as if she too were unable to express what she was feeling. Closing his eyes, Killian tenderly laid his cheek and hand against her stomach and sang,

" _I myloved ones' watch am keeping  
All through the night"_

Once again when the last note faded away, they were rewarded as he felt not only a quick tap against his leftcheek,but another one against his hand. He sat up, feeling as if he were dreaming."Emma,was that ...?" Still not quite believing that he wasn't imagining this moment as he had so often recently.

"It was," she told him quietly placing her hands on her stomach, where once again the movements had halted.

"Emma," He swallowed audibly, his feelings running riot through his brain and, glancing upintoher face, he could tell she was struggling just as hard. Again, he opened his mouth, "I..." wanting to share what was in his heart, in his mind, but nothing seemed adequate. Watching her, he tried to convey his feelings by showing her with his eyes, but not really sure how successful he had been. Trying once again, "Swan…" but then slowly feeling his shoulders slump and his head fall forward, feeling as if he had failed her somehow, but just before their eyes broke contact, Emma reached up and laid her finger over his lips. "Killian, I know." And the look in her eyes told him that she did, indeed know; that she felt every emotion that he was feeling and was having just as much difficulty finding the words as he. "Let me show you." He reached up and finished opening the remaining buttons on his shirt and then brought her close, covering her lips in a form of communication where there would be no doubt how he felt.

cs~cs~cs

Emma sat next to Killian across from her parents and thought about how happy she was feeling today. While she couldn't say her nausea had completely disappeared, feeling the baby move had been just what she had needed to assure her that the baby was fine, just as Dr. Whale kept telling them, and the fact that they had actually felt movement made it somehow so much more real. She squeezed Killian's knee and smiled at her mother who was beaming at the ease with which Killian and her father were able to converse these days. They had come so very far, all of them.

Snow caught her eye, "How are you feeling, honey? Hasthe nauseadisappeared completely?"

Emma wrinkled her nose, "Completely? Sadly, no. Some days arereally, really good, other days not so great. But we did have an exciting moment this week." She sent Killian a secret smile causing his ears to tint slightly red and him to duck his head.

"Let me see," her mother tapped her cheek, "you felt the baby move? Am I right?"

Emma's mouth dropped open and she turned to Killian. "Did you tell her?"

"Don't look at me, Swan." He held the arm not around her up in surrender. "She's just a mind reader."

"Mom, you're right but how did you know?"

Snow dimpled at her. "Let me guess, the baby has been moving since we've been sitting here, right?"

She frowned at her mom, then looked at her dad and Killian, who both obviously had no idea where Snow was going with the comment. "Ok, yeah, but how in the world did you know that? Even Killian wasn't close enough to know that was happening tonight."

"You forget I have had two pregnancies and no matter how old your child is, you never forget what those moves feel like, and every few minutes you would get this look on your face and rub different places on your stomach and I just put two and two together." She shrugged her shoulders and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

Emma's eyes were swimming in tears but she swallowedaroundthem. "Ok, you're right. I can really feel the baby moving this week, which has been a surprise."

"Well, it is your second, which means you could feel it sooner."

"I know, sometimes I feel guilty, you know?"

Killian hugged her to him and kissed the side of her head. "It's alright, Swan."

Snow smiled at Killian, "Were you able to feel the baby move also, Killian?"

He exchanged a gentle smile with Emma before answering, "Aye, it was quick but I was blessed."

"That's so wonderful. David, remember when you got to feel Emma and Neal move for the first time?"

David smiled at his wife. "Words couldn't describe the feeling."

Killian lifted a brow and leaned closer to Emma, "If only he knew."

She put her fingeroverhis lips which he promptly kissed as the server set down their meals, and talk of baby moved on to other happenings around the town. Emma had gotten half way through when she dropped the onion ring back on her plate, covered her mouth and ran from the table. Killian stood to follow when Snow laid her hand on his arm, "Let me?" He nodded once and she followed Emma down the hall to the lady's room.

cs~cs~cs

Killian watched her run away from the table and felt his shoulders slump in frustration. Needing some air, he stalked out of Granny's, kicking a plastic trash bin out of the way before pounding his fist on one of the tables. Hearing his name, he turned and when he saw who it was, his response was a right cross to the man's jaw.

"Hook, what the hell was that for?" Victor asked him, massaging his chin.

"That," Killian spat out, "is for being a lousy doctor to my wife! You've said she's going to feel better, yet once again she's in there," he gestured toward Granny's, "being ill. When are you going to do your job and take care of her?" His voice took on a lower, more menacing tone the more he spoke.

Whale dropped his hand and a look of concern quickly crossed his face. "She's still sick?"

"Aye." Killian relaxed his stance but the tic in his jaw was still present and his thumb constantly playedalonghis rings.

Victor met Killian's eye, silently acknowledging that he understood his feelings. "Call my office tomorrow and make an appointment for an ultrasound."

Killian tilted his chin in agreement and Whale turned and walked down the sidewalk. It wasn't long before he heard someone come upbedsidehim and, laying a hand on his shoulder, David asked, "Feel better now?"

Killian looked over at his father-in-law. "Aye."

David patted him on the back. "Good. I felt better when I hit him too."

Turning toward David, he raised his brown in question but David just shook his head. "Don't ask. Come, the ladies are waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - ultrasound. What do you think they are having?


	8. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Emma to have her ultrasound to find out why she is still having sickness at 16 weeks as well as to find out what they are having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are thinking, finally! And I'm so sorry but for some reason Killian's response gave me a hard time, but then on Monday my muse got busy and finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Ultrasound**

When they arrived for their ultrasound appointment, they were pleased to discover that they would be next and their wait time wouldn't be long. Once Emma's name was called, they were greeted by an older woman who introduced herself as Margie, the technician, who led them into a special room with a bed, chair and the ultrasound device. It looked kind of like a robot on wheels Emma thought, with a large monitor, a base with buttons and dials, and the bottom was similar to a desktop with plugs and cords going in several directions. Next to the device sat a small table holding folded towels and sheets and bottles of some liquid. Glancing up a Killian, Emma smirked at the look on his face as he gazed around the room, and thought how it resembled that of someone who had stepped into a time machine. "Are you ready?" She took his hand as much to comfort him as herself.

"Aye, love," he smiled down at her, "are you?"

"Nervous, excited, scared, anxious. Shall I go on?" She shared hesitantly.

"There's nothing to be scared of Emma. Our baby will be just fine." And the sincerity with which he said the words immediately calmed her nerves.

"Promise?"

He kissed her tenderly, "Promise. Now up with you." He helped her up onto the table and to lie back and then moved to her side while the technician bustled around them.

As she was positioning Emma on the table and tucking towels in the top of her pants and along the bottom of her shirt to prevent them from getting wet with the gel, she was also asking questions. Sitting down behind the monitor, she put in Emma's name and the date. "How many week's pregnant are you?"

Emma smiled at Killian, "Sixteen."

"And I understand that you are still feeling a large amount of sickness with this pregnancy. Is that correct?" Emma confirmed this before the woman moved on. "Alright I believe I have all the information." She stood up and turned down the lights and then started adjusting the dials again. "Just a brief overview for you two of how an ultrasound works. I will be using this," she held up a part of the machine, "and when I place it on your stomach it will send sound waves, and the sound waves bouncing back to me will give us a picture of your baby. Here we go."

Emma could feel her rubbing the wand around on her stomach while at the same time as she could see her twisting the knobs on the machine. While her view of the monitor was not unobstructed completely, she could see shadows coming and going on the screen. The technician moved the wand, and by the way she leaned forward to get a closer look at the monitor, must have locked in on something. After readjusting the wand and then looking closely again, she sat back quickly, "Oh!" And looked at Emma in surprise.

Her interjection caused Emma to glance quickly up at Killian. "Oh? What oh?" She questioned the woman, concerned at what could cause such a response.

Margie tilted her head giving them a contemplative look. "You've heard the heartbeat, right? Felt the baby moving?"

Her brain seemed to be operating in such slow motion, she couldn't even formulate her thoughts. She was happy when Killian answered, "Yes to both of those questions. Tell us what you see." He was getting agitated, which was not only apparent in his body language but in his clipped pronunciation.

The technician turned back to the monitor and once again moved the wand around on her stomach, with her other hand positioned the monitor so Emma could see it from her reclined position. "Why don't you take a look?"

When she saw the screen, she felt her eyes go wide and opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to get the words out. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she looked at the technician for confirmation and once she had that, her eyes were drawn right back to the screen. Time froze as did all words and the only thing she could say was, "Oh." A simple interjection, but one that conveyed all her emotions; fear, amazement, excitement and love, all running through her system at the same time.

Cs~cs~cs

While the woman was moving around the room, he had been listening with only half an ear as he studied the machine that would show them that their baby was healthy and growing normally. Anything less was not even an option as far as he was concerned. His only introduction to such a machine had been the picture that Robin had shown him of his baby with the Wicked Witch and his attention at the time had been on saving Emma. How anyone could look at those cloudy patches and see a baby, he was unsure, but if this test could give them a reason as to why Emma was still feeling ill, then he was ready.

When the technician had said "Oh," Killian instantly went on alert and after she gave no further explanation, he had headed straight into agitation, but when Emma had looked at the screen and muttered the same syllable with so many emotions being conveyed at the same time, his patience ran out. "Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Emma, her eyes wet with tears, took hold of his hand, "Oh, Killian. Look." She pointed toward the monitor.

Margie turned the monitor more in his direction and as he looked at the screen, he still felt unsure of what he was seeing. "Show me," he finally instructed the technician when he got tired of trying to decipher the picture himself.

She pointed at the screen. "See here? That's your baby."

As soon as she uttered the words, he could make out the tiny blip that was their child. Reaching toward the monitor, he placed his finger over the pulsing heart, so tiny and fragile. But she didn't stop and allow him to savor the moment. "And over here," she pointed to an area just behind, "is your other baby."

He cut his eyes from the monitor, to the technician and then to Emma, shock evident on his face. She had tears in hers and hadn't said anything since telling him to look, and now, now he completely understood the meaning behind that one word. He was a man who prided himself on his eloquent vocabulary but at that moment in time, none of those words felt adequate and all he could think to say was, "Oh," before his legs refused to hold him any longer and he sank down into the chair behind him.

Nothing was said for several minutes while thoughts ran around in his mind and by the look on Emma's face, she was in the same state. "There are two in there?" He looked at his wife and then down at her stomach where their children lay. "Two?"

She squeezed his arm as the tears leaked from her eyes. "We're having twins, Killian. How will we handle twins?"

"The same way we handle everything, Swan, together." He had heard of twins, of course, but as he had never considered it a possibility, hadn't read much about them. As he watched the monitor where both fetuses were bouncing around in their little bubbles, the emotions inside of him were running the gamut. So much joy, but fear too. Forcibly swallowing the lump in his throat, he questioned the technician, "Does this explain why Emma has been so ill?"

She stopped what she was doing and gave him her attention, "It certainly can, Captain. When carrying twins, you have double everything so the sickness can be twice as bad. In a singleton pregnancy, it is normal for the morning sickness to be subsiding after twelve weeks but for twins, it's often sixteen or eighteen. Shall we see what else we can learn?"

He almost wished that he could tell the woman to stop what she was doing so they could have time to process the information. There were too many feelings rolling around in his head and in his heart and he was afraid that what she was saying would lose some of its importance.

She didn't wait though, just moved on with her mission. "Your babies are fraternal twins," she told them as she moved the wand around. "See here?" She pointed to one oblong area, "They are in separate sacs. Here's one," and then she pointed to the other, hiding almost behind its sibling, "and the second."

"Let me take some measurements and we can see how big they are."

As she worked, Killian stood there watching the small shapes with their pulsing hearts move around within Emma's womb. With the amount of movement, they were showing, he could not believe that his wife was laying so still. He wanted to reach out and touch them just to assure himself that they were real. His only coherent thought really had to do with the fact that no matter what they were, they already had a piece of his heart.

The technician explained that Twin A was about 4.5" long and weighed 3.5 ounces and that Twin B was 4.3" long and weighed 3.3 ounces. "To give you an idea of how big they are, imagine holding an avocado in each hand."

Killian closed his hand in a fist thinking about the comparison of a fetus that size with Emma's brother when he was born. And the sheer power that little fruit-size being already had on him was almost too overwhelming for words.

Continuing her exploration with her wand, Margie looked up and smiled at Emma. "And would you like to know if you are having girls or boys or one of each?"

Emma looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, "Babe, do we want to know what we are having?"

He looked over at the technician, holding her wand in the waiting position. "You're telling me that with that little wand, you can tell us if we are to expect lasses or lads?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "That's what I'm telling you, and while periodically a baby can trick me, I'm usually quite accurate."

Did they want to know what to expect? He wasn't sure, and not having any experience with any of this, and thinking they wouldn't appreciate it if he took the time to contact David, deferred to his wife. "Would you like to know, Swan?"

She lay there for a few seconds chewing on her lip before smiling over at the technician. "Yes, I want to know."

He watched as the woman once again put the probe on Emma's stomach and hovered over the fetus she had labeled Twin A. "Twin A looks to be a," she hesitated so long Killian wasn't sure she really knew what she was doing, "girl!" she finished, and his heart turned over in his chest and tears sprang to his eyes. Just like his vision, a lass with Swan's blonde hair and green eyes.

His eyes met Emma's and smiling at her tenderly, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "A lass, Swan, did you hear that?" he whispered as he gently wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek. "Will it be another lass do you think, or a lad?"

She cupped his cheek, "I don't care as long as they're healthy. Do you care?"

Shaking his head, no, he turned to see what was taking the technician so long as she had been looking at the other baby for a while. Getting a bit impatient, he frowned, "Is there a problem?"

After she a few more minutes of trying, she pointed out the problem. "See, Twin B here," she pointed to the fetus in its own sac, "it's curled up with its back to us, so I can't quite see what I need to see but, I'm not giving up just yet."

Killian watched as she tried to get a good picture of the fetus but he was unsure as to why she was having so much difficulty as he could make out the head and the limbs but the closer you got to the center the parts looked the same. "Swan, what is it exactly she is looking for," he whispered, leaning close to her ear.

Emma grinned up at him, "Killian, what do you think she's looking for?" Her sparkling eyes gave her away.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Well if it's what I believe her to be looking for than there is no way the second baby is a boy. You know there would be no hiding those Jones' men parts." He gave her a saucy wink and a smirk.

cs~cs~cs

Emma grabbed his arm. "Killian tell me you didn't just brag about your," she lowered her voice, "man parts to the world?"

Looking around the room, he raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I bragged about them to the world. I only declared that there would be no mistaking them if they could be seen. Therefore, we must be having another lass."

The technician looked over at him, her eyes twinkling. "Well, Captain, if baby B were laying differently, the size of the man parts wouldn't matter, whether they were Jones' man parts or someone else's. It all has to do with the baby's positioning."

Emma looked up at Killian as he opened his mouth to say something else. "Shh, let her do her job." He didn't respond any further but went back to watching the technician closely.

After a few more attempts, she relented, "I'm going to tell you what I think, but I must preface it with a disclaimer. Would that be alright?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head. "That's fine. What do you see?"

"Well," her eyes twinkled, "it's actually what I don't see this time."

Killian humphed again, "What you're saying is you believe Baby B is another lass, it that correct?"

"Yes, Captain, I'm 90% sure you are going to have two daughters." Finishing what she was doing she cleaned off Emma's stomach and handed them several pictures of the new Jones babies. "Take your time. I'll be right out front if you need me."

When she left the room, Emma swung her legs off the table, never taking her eyes off the black and white ultrasound pictures she was holding in her hand. The longer she stared at them, the blurrier her vision became and when she was in jeopardy of dropping tears onto them, she passed them on to Killian.

He took the pictures from her, going through them one by one. After he had looked them over several times, he allowed his arms to fall to his sides and looked up at her with watery eyes. "We've been twice blessed, Swan."

Her emotions still lodged in her throat, she stepped close and they wrapped their arms around each other. Standing there in his arms, she couldn't tell if the shaking was coming from her or from him. Eventually she finally calmed and stepped back to smile up at him. "Twins?"

He placed his palm over her stomach. "Aye, Swan. There are two in there." He kissed her tenderly and directed her toward the door. "Shall we ask everyone to meet us at Granny's to tell them the news?"

cs~cs~cs

Killian and Emma stood in front of their family and friends waiting for them to quiet down. Looking over at him, he gave her a little nod and she pulled the pictures out of her pocket. "Killian and I found out what we're having and wanted to share." She held up one picture, "We're having a girl."

But before she could continue, she was interrupted by her father, "Told you! Pay up!" And held his hand out to her mother, who calmly laid a twenty in it.

Killian put his arm around her and smirked at her father. "You didn't let your daughter finish mate."

David frowned, "What do you mean? She said you're having a girl."

"Aye, that she did, but," he held up a picture clearly showing both fetuses, "it seems we're having two girls."

"Ah!" burst out Snow, "Pay up!"

Emma looked up at him and then back at her mother. "You bet that I was having twins? Seriously?"

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, a mom always knows these things."

Shaking her head, she took the ultrasound pictures to share with her mother and noticed her father making his way toward her husband.

"Twins, huh?"

"Aye, twins." Killian wondered where he was going with the conversation.

"Two girls, huh?"

"That's what we were told."

David didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then just started laughing uncontrollably and walked away.

Killian saw him stop by Granny and overheard, "Captain Hook is going to have twin daughters," and then they both burst into laughter.

"Bloody hell," he whispered before going to find Emma to see if she could explain what was so funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess? How will Captain Hook handle twins, much less two girls? Should be interesting. I believe the next chapter is going to be Cravings and is going to be a Captain Charming story. As always let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading


	9. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma's pregnancy continues, she has some very unusual food and drink cravings. Read on for a bit of Captain Charming fun.

**Cravings**

As soon as they found out the news Emma was carrying twins, Killian had added  _What to Expect When_   _Expecting Twins_  to their weekly reading. The time had been one of discovery about the challenges women face carrying twins as well as the challenges they will face once they are born. He and Swan had a big task ahead of them but nothing they couldn't handle, together.

He had to admit that the thought that he, a 300-year-pirate, had given his wife two babies at once had caused him to walk a little taller. However, when he discovered that his seed had nothing to do with the fact that there were two, he had been a bit disconcerted. He had rather enjoyed the possibility that the most wondrous of miracles had been because of him, but alas it was not to be. All the credit for that feat belonged to his lovely wife.

He was however, pleased that it was his seed that were responsible for the gender of their babies. He hoped each little lass had his Swan's blonde hair and green eyes and loved their papa as much as he already loved them. He didn't care that they kept him and Emma awake making their presence known with their little kicks. Nor did he care that they preferred Henry's music to his sea shanties. What he did care about was that in less than two months' time, he would be able to hold them in his arms.

Health wise, Emma had blossomed, as had their babies, but diet wise, he found that half the time what his wife claimed Twin A craved made him cringe, most especially when she combined it with what Twin B craved. The memory of the search for the sponge cakes Twin B wanted and then, having to go right back out because Twin A needed a type of pickle they didn't have in their kitchen, caused him to shake his head. Who knew there were so many types of pickles?

He was on his way home from checking on the Jolly when his phone vibrated and something told him Emma was craving some new food. Taking a deep breath, he checked the text,

E: Twin A really wants corn dogs.

"Corn dogs?" The name left him perplexed. "What's a bloody corn dog?"

He wasn't quite sure where one might begin to look for a corn dog, nor was he sure what one would look like. Was it a dog made out of corn, were they two separate things? Should he start at the market? Should he ask at the animal shelter? Unsure how to proceed, he did what any sane man would do. He called his father-in-law.

"Hello," David answered the phone.

After making small talk, Killian got right to the point, "Where would one go to procure something called corn dogs?"

"Emma has you on food errands again, I see."

"Aye, and if I don't bring her corn dogs, she might make me sleep on the sofa."

David groused but told him where to buy corn dogs and as soon as they hung up, he stopped by the market and picked up their last box of corn dogs. "A sausage covered by a thick layer of cornmeal batter on a stick," he read off the box and shuddered. Who would even consider putting one's sausage on a stick, anyway?

Arriving home with the sausages, Emma's smile made the trip worthwhile and he watched her quickly consume several of them. Twin A, he learned preferred a yellow concoction slathered on it, while Twin B, liked that red paste Henry liked on his fries. What's next, he wondered? After tidying the kitchen, they made their way up to bed.

A few days later, he knocked on the door of the farmhouse. David opened it and glanced around as if looking for someone else, "Killian, com.." But then he must have gotten a good look at his face because he changed thoughts, "Ah oh, what happened?"

Walking into the farmhouse, Killian found himself stepping over baby paraphernalia and realized soon this would be his house. Clearing a chair of several stuffed animals, two toy trucks and an assortment of farm animals, he flopped down onto a chair. "I've lived for 300 years and have learned to repair sails, replace rigging and waterproof my ship, yet I failed in constructing my children's cradles." His disgust and frustration at himself was evident in not only his body posture but also the clipped pronunciation of his words.

Laughing, David handed him a glass of rum which he downed in one drink, "I fail to see anything humorous about my predicament. But thanks," he held up the empty glass."

David sat down next to him, "I'm laughing because the same thing happened to me."

Killian had been studying the ground around him, but the remark brought his head up, "It did?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled at the memory, "Emma and I were trying to put together Neal's crib and made a total mess of it."

"And what happened?" Killian was actually pleased to be privy to the information as it made him feel as if wasn't a total imbecile.

"Snow called Marco." He somberly replied. "Same happen to you?"

"Aye," Killian lamented, still frustrated but not nearly as much as he had been when he arrived.

When his phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket, "Hello, love."

"Killian," Emma's voice came across the line sounding quite frantic. "I ran out of pink lemonade. Can you bring me some, please?"

For the life of him, he couldn't fathom how she could run out of that pink concoction that she carried around with her all the time, but it seemed he was wrong. "I will bring you some lemonade, Swan."

"Pink lemonade," she reiterated the color once again, "don't forget."

"Aye, love. Pink lemonade." Killian told her, his voice meant to be soothing.

"You know what it looks like, right Killian?"

"Aye love. You've been drinking it for a while now." He was starting to feel a bit impatient with all the questions.

"And what it tastes like?" she asked, her voice starting to rise with impatience.

"Aye, love. I will get you some pink lemonade. Why don't you take a nap until I get home?"

"I think I will. Hurry."

They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone, giving his father-in-law a disgruntled look.

David smirked, "You have no idea what pink lemonade is, do you?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Killian put his hands on his hips, "No bloody idea. Now what?"

David mimicked the stance and looked around his kitchen, "We're two reasonably intelligent men. Surely we can figure out how to make this pink lemonade for your wife."

The men busied themselves in the kitchen and David finally located several packages of powdered lemonade. The picture on the front showed a pitcher with the sour drink but it was yellow. "Let's try this. Maybe you mix this into the yellow lemonade and then you use something special that turns it pink."

Killian took the package and read the back of it to see if anything sounded familiar, "Nothing on here about making it pink. Perhaps we should mix several, just in case.

They got to work locating several of Snow's pitchers and mixed three containers of lemonade. Once the crystals had dissolved they were slightly disheartened when they didn't magically come out pink but persevered in their work.

Killian studied the containers on the counter, "Now, I assume we should add something that will turn them pink." He looked over at Dave, "Have anything that will change the color?"

David looked around the kitchen until suddenly he snapped his fingers and his eyes lit up with an idea, "Neal likes that fruit punch drink that always turns his mouth red. I bet that works." He searched the cabinets until he found the boxes of fruit drink and they squeezed one box into one pitcher of lemonade.

The color of the lemonade changed, but more red than the pink of Emma's drink. Killian pulled out his flask and upended some of the contents into a clean glass. David looked at the flask, then at the glass, "Why is your flask, that held rum for 200 years all of a sudden holding pink lemonade?"

Killian felt the heat climb up his neck, but with nothing to say except for the truth answered, "Well, there were a few times when we were not home and Emma ran out, and it wasn't pretty," he shuddered, "and this kept her from being upset and earned me some favors." He smirked at the Prince.

"Watch it, Pirate. Well, go ahead," he motioned for Killian to taste the concoction.

Picking up the glass with the real stuff, he took a drink. Then he compared it to the glass they had mixed.

"Well, did we succeed?" He was asked impatiently?"

Shaking his head, Killian set the glass down. "No, any more brilliant ideas?

"You sound like you're worried about something, Hook. You're not scared of your wife, are you?"

Killian side eyed David, "Were you scared of your wife when she was pregnant?"

A pained expression flitted across David's face before he gave Killian a sympathetic smile, "Point. Now what?"

They spent the next few minutes working on ways to try to get the other two pitchers of lemonade to turn pink without changing the taste. David found some old strawberry lollipops of Neal's and let them dissolve in one pitcher and Killian mashed up strawberries and tossed them in another. While both changed the appearance of the liquid, neither gave them the taste.

Leaning back against the cabinet, Killian thought about what he'd seen Emma do with her drink. "Perhaps we should have used pink lemons."

David rolled his eyes, "Lemons are yellow."

"I know that," Killian gave him an annoyed look, "but what if she uses magic to turn them pink?"

"You're not thinking straight," David chided him, "she wouldn't have asked you to bring home pink lemonade if she could magic it."

Sighing, Killian picked up a lemon and tossed it in the air, "Washing it with something red, like often happens with laundry?" He posed to the prince never once assuming he would be taken seriously.

David looked toward the laundry room with a contemplative look on his face, "Maybe," he said slowly as he picked up a lemon and left the room.

Killian followed him into the laundry room and watching as he tossed a lemon and a red cloth into the machine and turned it on. While it was going through the cycle, they cleaned up their mess in the kitchen and waited for the wash to power down. As soon as it stopped, they ran to see if their lemon was pink. Flipping up the lid, David reached in pulling out a rather, soggy looking-yellow lemon.

"Bloody Hell," Killian exclaimed! "It didn't work."

"No, it didn't," David sighed. "But the washer smells nice. Think Snow will notice?"

"Think Snow will notice what," the woman herself came in the back door carrying Neal and all of his baby stuff.

Deciding that David didn't have the answers he was searching for this time, Killian turned to his mother-in-law, "Emma wishes to have more pink lemonade and we were trying to make her some." He gave her a sheepish smile hoping she would take pity on him.

Snow didn't say anything but went to a cabinet, reaching behind some cans and pulled out a container. Opening it she showed them the pink powder inside. "Minute Maid, pink lemonade. One scoop and water and voila, pink lemonade."

Killian walked into a quiet house and after leaving the prized lemonade in the kitchen went in search of his wife. He found her sitting in the rocking chair in the room she was turning into the nursery. He watched her as she slowly moved back and forth, her hands rubbing circles on her distended belly staring at the evidence of Marco's hard work.

The brand-new cradles lined wall and even he had to admit they looked well put together. "They look nice." He noticed it came out with a hint of admiration, causing him to rethink his frustration from earlier in the day.

Emma looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face, "They do, don't they?"

Killian grinned as she tried to push herself up from the rocking chair but with the way the seat was tilted back and her huge stomach, she couldn't quite get the leverage she needed. "Do you need some help, love?" He asked holding out his hands for her to take.

She rolled her eyes at him as he pulled her up, "Thanks. Did you -"

"-get your pink lemonade? Aye." He kissed her quickly and nuzzled her nose, "Let's get you to bed and I'll bring a glass to you."

Taking his hand, she let him lead her to their room, "Before you get me a glass, can you help me with my boots?"

"The lasses in the way?" She nodded her head and sat down for his help. His Swan was always so independent that he had rather enjoyed being able to pamper her. He knew it wouldn't last for his little lasses would be here in about two months and their lives would never be the same. He couldn't wait for that day to hold them in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought and stay tuned for the birth of the babies.


	10. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a baby can bring every emotion from exhilaration to terror. Come along on the journey with Emma and Killian as they experience all the emotions that creating a new life can elicit.

**Delivery**

Now that she was in the last month of her pregnancy, Emma found that her volatile emotions from the beginning had returned. She found herself laughing one minute and crying the very next. As a female who liked to think she had the majority of her life under control, it was very frustrating when she couldn't even control her own behavior. And that it was being controlled by two tiny beings who couldn't even breathe on their own somehow made it even more confusing, because as much as she tried...there were times when nothing made sense. Those were the times when she needed someone to lean on...someone to understand  _exactly_  what she was feeling. Killian and Henry tried, but realistically there was no way they could, and so...at times like these, she did what she hadn't been able to do as a child...she ran to her mom.

Her Saturday had started with what was quickly becoming her new norm, with her waking tired after a night of fitful sleep. Her rest disturbed by numerous trips to the bathroom and overactive babies. When that usually happened, she would press her stomach against Killian, allowing him to experience what she was feeling, which led to quiet talks about the future. But last night she hadn't done that. Last night she had been selfish, keeping it between her...and the babies.

Emma told herself it was because Killian was working extra hours covering for her and was tired. And while he had been sleeping soundly...there was more.

She told herself it was because she was lying on her right side and it was too much work to turn all the way over. And it was, as she was no longer able to use her stomach muscles, so turning was a production, but it wasn't just that, either.

The truth was that in the still of the night, Emma spent time with the babies. She was getting to know them in ways she hadn't gotten to know Henry...because during the day the guilt was never far away. As long as she was careful, and no one was around, then it didn't feel wrong and she didn't have to worry about disappointing her firstborn. And while Emma knew that once the babies arrived there would be much more to learn, she was making a start. So far she had learned that Baby A was much quieter and calmer than Baby B; that Baby A seemed to be content on her side, while Baby B liked to move...constantly. And since they were both positioned head down, every movement could be felt, but none more so than when their toes hooked in her ribs, giving a little pop when released. They were all little things really, but personality traits she wanted to look for later. And as long as she could tell herself that she was only losing sleep, she didn't feel like she was being a bad mother to her oldest.

The problem came when it was light. When her body was exhausted from lack of sleep, but she still had to function. When her body was so tired that small things made her skin crawl and big ones made her want to run. When she couldn't even please herself...and no one else could either.

And instead of a lazy Saturday, Emma was having one of those days when everything just felt...off. She had woken up tired and gotten frustrated easily. The toothpaste roll was sticky and Henry had used all the hot water. She couldn't find her favorite maternity pants and realized it was because she hadn't washed them.

Little things.

Things that a deep breath and a curse word or two took away the frustration. But walking into the nursery and finding it painted pink...PINK...had sent her running. "And now," she mumbled to herself as she pushed the seat all the way back so she could get out of the bug, "even my damn car is against me." With a little huff she slammed the car door, thinking maybe a fit of temper would release some of her frustration. And when she  _did_  feel a little better, she contemplated doing it again and had just grabbed hold of the door handle...when she heard her name.

"Emma?"

**~~~CS~~~**

When Killian heard the front door close, he felt as if he had been sucker punched, and as his knees gave out, slid down onto the floor. Her moods lately had been as precarious as staying upright on the deck of the Jolly during a hurricane, and while a part of him understood what she was feeling, realistically there was no way he truly could. He just had a few more weeks until the babies were born and then...life would be simpler.

Earlier in the week he had even reached out to the prince and asked how he had handled the end of Snow's pregnancy. Dave's suggestions had included everything that he had been doing for Emma: back rubs, foot massages, cooking her favorite foods...but they no longer seemed to be working and he had run out of ideas. And then...it had hit him. They had been putting off decorating the babies' room and when Emma had finally chosen the paint color, he assumed she would be happy. "Apparently this was one of those times I was to read your mother's mind," he muttered, giving Henry a disgruntled look.

"I guess," Henry agreed, placing his paint roller back in the pan. "But, how are you supposed to read Mom's mind?" He hesitated a moment and frowned. "I'm confused."

Killian sighed and placed his roller on top of Henry's. "Your mother bought two colors of paint and apparently," he rubbed the back of his neck, "she changed her mind."

"And didn't tell you?" Henry guessed.

Killian nodded, "Aye. One of those things your grandfather warned me about as he said, 'be prepared because pregnant women change their minds several times a day and the father is supposed to always know what she's thinking.'" He shook his head. "At least we had only painted one wall."

"Now what?" Henry's tone was a little hesitant. "Do we have to paint over it?"

"Eventually...probably...but, you never know as she might change her mind again." As they worked on cleaning up the mess, Killian kept his mind on the task at hand and tried not to dwell on his last view of his Swan's face as she had turned to run from the room. He wanted to put a smile on her face, but how seemed to be the question of the moment.

Both lost in their own thoughts, they finished cleaning in silence until Henry snapped his fingers. "I know."

"What is it that you think you know?" Killian absently asked as he closed the can of pink paint that had so offended Emma.

"What we can do to make Mom smile." Henry beamed as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," Killian laughed at Henry's excitement.

"We can take her sailing."

Killian heard the words and couldn't believe the answer could be so simple. His wife loved the sea, and a little ocean breeze and the warm sun were perfect for blowing cares away. "That's a fine idea, Henry. Here's what we should do."

**~~~CS~~~**

"Emma, honey," she heard, "are you okay?"

Emma let go of the car door handle and slowly turned to see her mother rushing down the steps of their farmhouse. Without conscious thought, she walked into Snow's comforting arms and just let herself be held by her mother, as she had longed to do so many times as a child.

She hadn't realized how long they had been standing there without saying anything until she heard her mother's concerned voice, "Honey, you're scaring me. Say something."

For just a few moments longer, Emma enjoyed the soothing motion of the rhythmic circles Snow was rubbing between her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back. "I'm fine, Mom. I just..." Unsure what to say, she repeatedly ran the toe of her shoe back and forth on a small pebble before trying again, "I'm a mess."

Snow's smile was tender as she linked their arms and started toward the house. "Show me one person who isn't a mess when they're pregnant," she shook her head, "and you have two in there. That's...got to be tiring, even overwhelming at times."

"Very," Emma agreed. "Plus-"

"-it's the last month so you aren't sleeping," Snow finished her sentence as she led them through to the kitchen.

"Not much." Emma's chuckle was humorless. "The books say it's supposed to be helping prepare you for being sleep deprived after the baby comes. What the books don't tell you is how to stop behaving like a horrible person when you're tired." Emma watched her mother move around the kitchen, filling a teapot with water and setting it on the stove and then gathering mugs and teabags.

Snow looked over at her while she was waiting for the water to heat. "So, what horrible thing have you done now?" She poured water into the mugs and carried them to the table. "Mint tea. It's calming," she said, pulling out a chair.

Emma lifted and lowered the teabag a few times, the minty smell already seeming to have a soothing effect on her frayed nerves as she told her mother about her morning. And then, hoping that she was right and that her mother would understand, Emma told her about taking the time at night to feel the babies move. To get acquainted with them alone. "I feel so guilty the next morning though," she confessed quietly.

Snow laid her hand on top of Emma's. "I did the same thing, both when I was pregnant with you...and then again with Neal."

Emma looked at her mother with surprise. "You did? Really?"

"Oh, yes." Tears glistened in Snow's eyes. "With you, everything was so new, and I was so in love with you and I hadn't even held you...but I felt that I knew you." She sniffed. "Even before you were born, I felt that I knew who you were going to become." Her mother dashed the tears away and took a sip of tea. "And then with your brother, I wanted to try to not miss the things that I had missed with you, but I felt so guilty. And now every milestone...first smile, first tooth, first step...first word," her voice trailed away, "all the things I share with him, that I missed with you bring me guilt...but also joy."

"Oh, Mom," Emma whispered, "how do you handle it?" The thought that she too would be feeling both guilt and joy from here on was almost more than she could imagine.

"You live in the moment," Snow surprised her by saying.

Emma smiled. "That's what Dad says."

"Your father is a wise man. But don't," she put her finger to her lips, "tell him I said that."

Emma rolled her eyes, thinking that was exactly what her father would have said had the roles been reversed. "Mum's the word."

"Good." Snow sat back in her chair. "Are you feeling any better?"

Emma reviewed her feelings, deciding that she was indeed calmer. "Much. I'm sorry. I've just been feeling achy, tired and grumpy," she finished saying just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Snow asked curiously as she went to answer the door. "Leroy? Are you looking for David?"

"Oh no, Milady, I'm here with a message for Princess Emma."

A slight frown formed between her brows as Emma watched Leroy walk across the room, hoping he wasn't bringing bad news. Stopping in front of her, he took off his hat and bowed. "Message for you, Princess Emma." He handed her a rolled-up piece of parchment.

Emma took the note, opening it slowly and, recognizing Killian's handwriting, felt a smile bloom on her face,

" _Come sail away, love, and leave all your cares behind."_

"What is it, Emma?" Snow peered over her shoulder, reading the note. "Sailing? Oh, that sounds lovely. The fresh air will be good for you."

"Thank you, Leroy. I'll be right there." Emma went to take a last drink of her tea, but stopped when her messenger didn't move. "What?" she frowned, wondering what he was waiting for.

"Your ride awaits."

He took her hand, helping her up and the leading her out the front door, where the sight before her stopped her in her tracks. "Leroy?"

"Oh, Emma," her mother gasped, meeting them out on the porch, "it's the carriage that Ashley rode to the ball in when she met her prince." Snow lightly ran down the stairs, leaving Emma and Leroy to follow.

"So you're telling me this," Emma pointed at the carriage with the majestic grey steeds attached, "used to be a pumpkin and those," she pointed to the horses, "were mice?"

Snow gave her a funny look and laughed, "Emma, that's the most ridiculous thing to say. Where do you get your ideas?"

Emma opened her mouth a couple of times but decided it wasn't worth trying to explain and, accepting Leroy's help, climbed into the carriage. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled as Leroy climbed high and they started moving. "Bye, Mom. Thanks."

Snow waved. "Have a good time. It sounds wonderful."

~~~CS~~~

Once the decision to take Emma sailing was made, Killian and Henry quickly made plans, and now, a few hours later, he stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger awaiting the arrival of his wife. It had seemed like a good idea earlier but now as the clip-clop of the horses' hooves could be heard coming along the dock, he felt nervous.

Walking down the gangplank as Emma drew closer, his anxiety level increased, making him question if he had made the right decision, but then he saw her face and his fear dissipated. His Swan was smiling and as he opened the door to the carriage, his shoulders relaxed and all he could think about was that it was going to be a special day.

Killian reached for Emma's hand to help her out, but as she stepped from the carriage, her pregnant girth threw off her balance, causing her to topple into his arms. Her grunt caused his alarm to flair again and only his many years of navigating the deck of the Jolly allowed him to maintain balance. "Emma, are you alright?"

**~~~CS~~~**

Emma could hear the panic in his voice. "I'm fine, Daddy," she quickly assured him, "and so are they."

He laid his hands on her stomach. "Are you sure?" he asked again as he gently rubbed circles around where she had shown him the babies were lying. "Are you sure we shouldn't call Whale?"

"No, Killian, trust me." She watched his face as he continued rubbing his hands over and around her pregnant stomach.

When Baby B made her presence known, the love on his face caused her heart to do an extra flip inside her chest. "Do you ever get used to that?" he whispered.

"No," Emma answered just as quietly, thinking about her early morning 'getting to know you' time with the twins, "never."

"How is it, then," Killian continued, "that you don't spend all day just doing this?" His hands continued to massage her belly, soothing the places that tightened as the twins moved in their confined space. "Thank you, love."

Emma frowned, "Thank you?"

"Aye," Killian kissed her gently, "thank you for sharing this."

"Oh, Killian." The tears that were never far away with her pregnancy hormones started flowing, but not wanting to become a blubbering mess, Emma melted into his arms. The babies continued making their presence felt, first one side, then the other, before taking a turn together.

"Hurry up, you two," Henry called from up on the deck.

"It sounds like someone is in a hurry," she mumbled against his chest.

"He wants to show you his skillful sailing," Killian told her as she tucked her arm through his and followed him up to the ship. "Henry and I grabbed a few pieces of warmer clothing if you want to change. They're in the cabin."

She smiled her thanks and disappeared into the cabin, thinking that her husband really did think of everything.

**~~~CS~~~**

Hours later, Emma sat watching Killian and Henry spar on the other side of the deck when a sharp pain tightened her stomach, causing her breath to catch. It didn't last long and after a few gentle massages, the contracted muscle relaxed, but with it she finally admitted to herself that she was indeed...in labor...and had been for hours.

It had started out that morning with small contractions that she assumed were Braxton Hicks. Since she had been having those for a while and had been assured they were normal, she hadn't given it much thought. Once she had left the house and they hadn't stopped, her assumption was that they were continuing because she had allowed herself to become upset. And even though they had continued, they hadn't been consistent, so she hadn't worried.

While she had been at her mother's there had been a few contractions, but nothing...different. Until she had stepped from the carriage and her uterus had constricted so strongly she lost her balance. "It was just gas," she had told herself as she relaxed in Killian's arms. And, just like now...it had gone away quickly.

Once on the ship she had felt fine...relatively speaking, that is. A twinge here, another there, but nothing that made her really stop and question whether or not it was actually...labor. After all, it wasn't time for the babies to arrive. She had another month...four more weeks...or about thirty days before she was to be tasked with caring for two infants.

At once.

Together.

At the same time...and while being pregnant was uncomfortable...what came next made her panic.

 _That_  was terrifying.

Over the last few hours, she had found herself becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. It hadn't been the contractions that had bothered her so much as the constant backache, and since she'd been unable to find a comfortable position, she had paced. Of course, pacing created issues of its own, as the more she paced, the heavier she felt down...there. When she found herself cupping her stomach, as if trying to keep the babies inside, she went back to sitting. And during all of this she had been hiding it from Killian and Henry. The day had been perfect and she had been hesitant to ruin it. But she couldn't keep lying to herself any longer.  _The time had come to head back home,_ she thought as once again a contraction hit, this one lasting longer and feeling more intense than the previous one.

With a sigh, Emma pushed up from the chair and started toward Killian, when * _splash_ * her water broke. "Killian," she tried to keep her voice calm even though inside she was freaking out, thinking  _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready._

"What is it, love?" He raised his voice to be heard over the clanging of the metal from the swords.

"The babies are coming."

**~~~CS~~~**

"Bloody hell!" Killian exclaimed, letting down his guard just long enough for Henry to knock his sword from his hand. "We have a problem, lad."

A thousand thoughts were running through his mind as Killian ran to where Emma was standing, holding onto the chair. "My water broke," she told him, her voice trembling with fear.

Killian's years as a captain kicked in and without thinking he gave an order to Henry, "Prepare to set sail," before turning to Emma, but seeing the fear on her face, he froze. He was her husband and even though she was the Savior, it was his job to protect her...and their children. But now they were hours from shore and she was in labor. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose them.

"Killian," she grabbed her stomach as her face contorted with pain, "contraction," she squeezed through gritted teeth, her eyes locked on his.

Her eyes...so full of love and fear, touched something deep inside, and with Herculean strength he helped her breathe through the pain and then lifted her in his arms. "Come, love, let's get you to the cabin."

Once there, he had very little recollection of the trip, but with his wife in the grip of another contraction, he didn't have time to think about it. Laying her down on the bed, he grabbed an old shirt of his and helped her change into it. "We're on our way back, love. Just hold on." And then for good measure, he soothed his hand over her stomach and whispered to the babies, "Hold on girls. Just hold on."

Emma smiled, and he could tell that she was scared and in pain, but he felt helpless. "What can I do?" he asked, desperate to make her feel better.

She didn't answer as another contraction hit and her stomach tightened under his hands. She groaned and grabbed onto his arms, squeezing until the pain had ceased and then, with an almost frantic tone in her voice, pointed toward the deck. "Go check on Henry."

"He's fine, Swan.  _You_  need me now." Killian could feel the Jolly skimming across the waves, assuring him that Henry had indeed, managed to single-handedly start them toward home.

"Killian, please," Emma panted, "go check on Henry and hand me my phone."

He didn't want to leave her, but neither did he want her upset, so after handing her the phone, Killian went topside to check on the lad. Coming out of the cabin, he could see Henry standing behind the wheel, but something was off. Killian called his name, but it was as if that didn't register either, as there was no recognition and the closer he drew, Killian could tell something was off with his body language. His stance was stiff and his face was as white as the ship's sails.

"Henry," Killian placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Emma's alright. You need to work with me, because...I can't do it alone."

Gradually, Henry's body relaxed and he turned tear filled eyes Killian's way. "It's my fault."

Henry spoke the words that he had been saying to himself since Emma had announced she was in labor, but this wasn't the time to lay blame. This was the time to take care of their family. "We can't think that way right now, Henry. We need to help Emma. Can you do that for me? For your sisters?"

Nodding once, Henry swallowed, "Yeah. What do I need to do?"

 _Believe in miracles_ , Killian thought as he checked the time and tried to gauge how fast they would be back in Storybrooke. "Call your grandfather and explain what's happening. With a little luck he can help us get your mother to the hospital."

Leaving Henry behind, Killian went back to the cabin only to find Emma up searching through an old steamer trunk. "Bloody hell, Emma, what are you doing?" he asked just as she turned, brandishing a knife and a handful of pink string.

"Here," she thrust them his direction, but when another contraction hit, they fell to the floor.

"Emma," Killian groaned, swinging her back into his arms and placing her back onto the bed. "I wish I could take some of your pain." He brushed a light kiss across her forehead. "This is killing me."

She let out a humorless laugh. "It isn't a picnic for me either." she quipped.

"Do that breathing you learned. It's supposed to help with the pain." They had attended a couple of classes, but never completed the course, as something always came up.

His hand went numb as Emma squeezed it through another contraction. "I didn't pay any attention," she breathed, "I was planning on having an epidural." She released his hand. "Get the knife and the yarn; you're going to need it."

Killian picked up the objects, noticing the string was from a blanket Emma had been going to make for the babies, but had given up. "Why do I need these?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Because you're going to deliver our babies."

"No, Swan. Whale is going to do that. We're almost there." He could feel his pulse speed up and the sweat break out on his brow. One look at her face and he knew that he was in deep trouble. "Use your magic to keep them in, Emma. Something." He could hear the panic not far away, comforting her fine...but delivering.

Emma grabbed his lapel and tugged him close. "You know my magic has been wonky, and besides...I couldn't stop them. They're coming...now!" She let go, falling back against the bed as another contraction hit, this one lasting longer than any before.

"Now?" She nodded her head, and with his whole body shaking, Killian removed his jacket and vest and rolled up his sleeves. Biting the inside of his cheek to rein in his fear, he took a deep breath, "Alright, Swan, what do I need to do?"

As Emma explained the mechanics of what he was to do, he nodded his head as if it wouldn't be a problem, but inside he was shaking so hard he could barely breathe. Killian studied his hook, and while he had done many things with it over his long life, could he catch the babe as it slid from his wife?  _What if he hurt it?_

"You can do it, Killian. I trust you," Emma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Killian didn't say anything, for if he had, the tremors in his voice would have given away the amount of distress he was feeling. With a nod, he went to work cutting several lengths of the yarn and then moved around the room gathering clean towels to keep the babies warm. He also knew that he needed something to clean the babes' airways, and after locating the first-aid kit his father-in-law had given him, chose a large syringe and placed it next to the towels. The last thing he did was to use some of the first-aid wipes and clean the knife and then...he was ready. Or was he?

"There's only one more thing," he mumbled, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a new bottle of rum and a glass and carrying it over to the chair he had placed at the foot of the bed.

"Killian?" Emma panted through another contraction that was coming one on top of another. "I would love something to numb the pain, but rum?"

He gave her a surprised look. "This isn't for you, Swan. It's for me." The bottle hovered over the glass but then with a shrug of his shoulders, he tipped up the bottle and tossed back a generous wallop.

"Ooooooh." Emma's moan and her fingers digging into the bedsheets sent trepidation skittering along skin, but with her next words, the alarm became full-fledged hysteria. "It's time."

The bottle was set aside, and taking a deep breath, Killian lifted the sheet placed over her legs. He was shaking so hard that part of him wanted to peer around and make a suggestive comment, thinking it would relax him, but her moan drew his attention back to the task at hand.

 _A husband shouldn't have to do this,_  he thought, as yet again Emma screamed in pain.

"Believe in miracles," he had almost said to Henry, when in front of him he was seeing a miracle happen with his own eyes. Killian quickly wrapped an old towel around his hook and, using it, supported the babes' head as it was expelled from the warm confines of its mother's body.

In an unconscious but smooth move, Killian covered the tiny infant with another towel and transferred her to his lap. Moving as quickly as possible, he cleaned the little nose and mouth and the cry that was emitted instantly brought tears to his eyes and claimed even more of his heart. With no time to celebrate, the cord was tied off and cut, and as all ties with Emma were severed, their family had grown by one.

"Is she okay?" Emma managed to get out before the contractions started again.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Killian wanted to say she was perfect, but the words wouldn't come. When the silence was broken by the beginning of another contraction, and with no other options, Baby A was laid down in the center of his leather jacket and he turned back to Emma to prepare for the next arrival. With a deep breath, he managed, "You hear her, Emma? She's waiting for her twin."

The contraction subsided, and as he took care of the afterbirth, Killian watched Emma relax slightly back against the pillows. Once finished, he leaned his forehead against Emma's bent leg and looked down on the babe who had quieted and opened her eyes. Love like he had never experienced before poured from his soul and he wanted nothing more than to open the towel and count her fingers and toes, but Emma's "Here it comes" had him sitting up and waiting for Baby B.

A clean towel was wrapped around his hook and as a hard contraction hit, Killian watched Baby B start her entrance into the world. As he supported the small body and guided her out, he heard shouts and surmised that the ship had docked. Just as with Baby A, he tossed a clean towel around the infant and turned her to clean her nose and mouth. And just as with the first birth, this cry caused his eyes to well up and another piece of his heart was lost.

"Captain, Mrs. Jones," one of the emergency technicians called as they ran down the stairs with their medical equipment.

Killian finished tying off the cord and handed the babe to one medical person and picked up Baby A to hand her to another. Thankfully, David had thought of everything and sent enough medical help so that each infant had individuals to take care of them and other workers just for Emma.

As Killian moved aside and watched them transfer Emma to a stretcher, his legs felt rubbery and he found he needed to hold onto something to keep from falling. He had known that today was going to be special but never in a million years had he imagined he would be delivering his own children. That such a miracle had been bestowed on a pirate such as he was...a miracle in itself.

Emma reached for his hand as they pushed the stretcher toward the stairs. "Coming, Killian?"

Killian let go of the chair and took one step before the blackness that had been threatening for hours consumed him and he knew no more.

**~~~CS~~~**

When Emma saw Killian faint, she had wanted to jump off the stretcher and go to him, but the attendants hadn't stopped. Thankfully, her father came running onto the ship and the breath she had been holding had come whooshing out. She grabbed hold of his arm, not letting go until she had answers. She learned that her mother had ridden with one baby and Henry with the other, and once her father had promised to help her husband, Emma had relented and let the paramedics do their jobs. And now, an hour later, she was installed in a room with a very disgruntled husband slouched in a chair next to her.

"Killian," Emma comforted her husband, "you're not the only father to ever pass out."

His disgruntled look just grew darker. "What's your father going to think, Swan?" he huffed. "Your father was right there when you were born, and then," his voice rose a decibel, "fought with you in his arms before sending you safely through the tree." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "And I-"

"-stepped in and out on the open sea, single-handedly, delivered not one...but two babies, keeping them...and their mother safe." She crooked her finger, motioning him closer, her eyes welling with tears. "You were a hero, Killian." He sat down next to her and cupped her face, as she continued, "My hero...and most definitely a hero to our babies."

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Did they say how long it would be?"

"Anxious?" She grinned at how his eyes kept darting toward the door.

He kissed her gently, as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. "Aye."

"Me too," she whispered, getting lost in the blue of his eyes.

"Would you like to meet your babies?" a nurse called, pushing two hospital bassinets through the door.

Emma smiled at Killian and he stood up to help the nurse, pushing the babies close to her hospital bed. The nurse stepped up to the crib closest to the head of Emma's bed. "This is Baby A." She showed them the hospital bracelet around the baby's ankle and placed bracelets around both Emma's and Killian's wrists.

Once she had completed that process, she switched the beds and completed the same process, introducing them to Baby B. Finishing up, she placed the paperwork on the bedside table, and with a little wave, left the room.

Emma reached inside the nearest bed and ran her finger down the infant's dewy-soft cheek and ached to pick her up but the look on Killian's face had her mesmerized. He was looking back and forth between the cribs with a look of such awe that she couldn't keep the tears away.

Killian finally bent down and scooped up Baby A as easily as if he had been doing it for months, and holding her breath, Emma wondered what he would do next. He surprised her by kissing her sweetly and presenting her with the tiny bundle in his arms. "Meet your momma, little love," he murmured gently, placing the babe in her arms.

Emma took the infant, holding it snug against her breast, inhaling that sweet baby scent as she gazed down into the face of perfection. So overwhelmed with emotion, Emma couldn't stop the tears from flowing, and when one splashed onto the baby's cheek, she laid the infant tenderly between her and Killian.

The infant was swaddled in a white blanket wearing a white knitted hat, with its tiny face the only thing visible. Crooning nonsensical sounds, Emma pulled off the hat to find a slightly misshaped head covered with dark hair and trailed her finger along the soft cheek, the tiny nose and the rosebud mouth. "Perfect, don't you think?" She glanced at Killian as he watched the baby with wonderment.

"She has your nose." He touched it softly.

"You think?" The thought made her smile. "And she has your ears." Without waiting for any comment, Emma unfolded the blanket, revealing tiny arms and legs folded close to the body, as if she were still inside the womb.

They counted fingers and toes and because she wasn't finished with her examination, Emma peeled off the tiny shirt.

"Careful, Swan, you don't want her to get cold."

"Is that how it's going to be?" she teased. "Over-protective daddy?"

His shy grin caused a warm, fuzzy feeling in the vicinity of her heart. "I'll be careful. I just want to check out all of her parts...make sure she's okay." Emma didn't know if Killian thought her crazy, but she hadn't gotten to do this before and now, it felt right.

He pointed to the remainder of the cord and pouted, "They removed my nice pink knot."

Emma rolled her eyes, humming in agreement, before turning the baby over onto her tummy. The tiny shoulders and narrow back gave way to the baby's bum. "Soft as a petal." she grinned.

"Cute too." he waggled his brows, "just like yours."

"Ha," Emma snorted, "you won't think that the first dirty diaper you have to change."

He gave her a pained expression, but Emma's attention had been caught by a very faint, tiny mark, high on the back of the baby's left thigh. "Look, a birthmark. It looks like a," she leaned closer for a better look, "an upside down J."

"That's no J, love," he placed his hook next to the little leg, "that's a hook. There's no mistaking whose child this is."

Emma tilted her head one way and then the other. "You're right, Killian. It does look like a hook."

Killian preened, as the baby was, once again, returned to her back and the diaper was pulled back to complete the inspection. "What the...?!" Emma exclaimed, quickly lowering the diaper.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

The fear in his voice had her quickly answering, "No," she reassured him. "Everything is...normal." Several possibilities as to what might have happened ran through Emma's mind, but why it hadn't been mentioned earlier, she didn't know. "Killian, when you delivered them, did you...check out their...parts?"

His brow furrowed immediately, and he stared at her a few moments as if he were replaying the events from earlier. Finally, he shook his head no, and explained, "They came out backside up and I wrapped a towel around them. I didn't think..." He looked down at the baby still laying contentedly between them and before Emma could warn him, flipped aside the diaper. His eyes went wide, "Bloody hell, Emma. That's a.."

"I know!" she nodded her head excitedly. "But..."

"Emma," Snow breezed into the room, "aren't they..." but then she must have gotten a look at their faces and amended her question. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," she tried to keep her voice calm, "but I have a question."

"Sure honey, what is it?" Snow picked up Baby B, rocking back and forth.

"Which baby did you bring to the hospital?" Emma asked as she redressed Baby A.

"Baby A, and Henry," she acknowledged his arrival, "was with Baby B. Why?"

"And when you got here, you were watching them the whole time?" Emma looked back and forth between her mother and son.

Snow frowned and laid the baby back down, "Yes, Emma. What are you getting at?"

Emma chewed on her lip, trying to come up with what to say, until she just blurted, "There's no way they could have been switched?"

Snow let out a laugh, "Heavens no. Why do you even ask?"

"Well," Emma once again moved the diaper aside, "look."

"Whoa!" Henry shouted loud enough for the baby in her arms to startle.

Snow's eyes grew huge. "That's a boy!" Emma nodded her head. "You're supposed to be having a girl."

Emma nodded her head again. "See my dilemma?"

"Well," Snow decided, "didn't the ultrasound tech say she wasn't sure about Baby B? Perhaps, that is Baby B. Have you checked this one?"

Giving Killian a sheepish look, Emma rebundled Baby A and handed him to Killian. Taking Baby B, she wanted to do just as thorough of an examination as she had done with A, but in light of their question, went straight for the diaper. "This is," she flipped the diaper aside, "a boy too," she finished quietly.

**~~~CS~~~**

Killian heard the words, "boy too," and thought back to that day when they had been told they were having girls. When asking if they wanted to know what they were having she had said,

_"You're telling me that with that little wand, you can tell us if we are to expect lasses or lads?"_

_"That's what I'm telling you, and while periodically a baby can trick me, I'm usually quite accurate."_

So, while she hadn't said guarantee, she had seemed so sure of herself. Baby B had been the tricky one,

_See, Twin B here, it's curled up with its back to us, so I can't quite see what I need to see but, I'm not giving up just yet."_

But even then the woman had seemed comfortable with her declaration, even going as far as telling him that,

_Well, Captain, if baby B were laying differently, the size of the man parts wouldn't matter, whether they were Jones' man parts or someone else's._ _It all has to do with the baby's positioning."_

"How could the woman have gotten both wrong?" he asked, noticing for the first time that his mother-in-law had left the room and Henry had sat down and was holding Baby A.

Emma shrugged, "Obviously, she made a mistake." She went back to examining Baby B like they had Baby A earlier. "But they're healthy," she told him softly, "that's all that matters."

Killian gazed at the babies,  _his sons...his sons_ , he thought again. "Aye, love. They're perfect." He sat down next to her as she checked over their son.

"Look, Killian," she pointed to the back of Baby B's right thigh. "He has a mark too, but this one," she turned over her wrist showing off the small tattoo on her arm.

"Well, look at that," Killian breathed, "it looks like your flower."

Emma quickly redressed the baby, handing him to Killian. "They really are ours, aren't they?"

He stroked his finger over the soft cheek of the infant he held in his arms, still mulling over how the technician could have made such a mistake, when suddenly it hit him. "Swan, I know what happened," he told her excitedly, "our sons inherited the Charming men parts."

**~~~CS~~~**

Snow had left Emma's room to go to find David, and as they walked back was explaining that instead of granddaughters, they actually had grandsons. "Killian was in shock when I left," she laughed, remembering the look on the pirate's face.

"But they're healthy?" David questioned and when Snow nodded, he continued, "I wonder how a mistake like that could have been made?" he finished just as they walked into Emma's room to see Killian, Emma and Henry laughing.

**~~~CS~~~**

**One Week Later**

After two days in the hospital, Killian had been excited to bring Emma and the boys home. He had completely fooled himself when he thought that life would be simpler after the babies were born, because it was anything but. Since there were two, and Emma was determined to keep the boys on the same schedule, when one was ready to be fed, both were fed. That meant every two to three hours, all day and all night, there was an infant needing to be fed, diapers to change and bottles to make. He was exhausted and his wife...she was tired, but he was more in love with her than he could imagine, as she was a miracle worker when it came to maintaining some semblance of normalcy for Henry...as well as for them.

The one thing they hadn't been able to agree on was what to name their sons and had resorted to just calling them A and B. It seemed that every name she liked, he didn't, and while he secretly had named them several days ago, he hadn't shared those names with her. Would she agree?

While Emma was getting ready for bed, Killian checked on the boys one more time and had just turned back the blanket when she entered the room. "Come, love, let's get comfortable, shall we?"

With the lights down low and Emma tucked tight against his side, he knew it wouldn't be long before she would drift off, and so was surprised to hear her murmur, "Killian, we really need to give the boys names."

He chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing." He cleared his throat, "Emma..."

"You named them several days ago, didn't you?" she interrupted softy.

 _She amazed him,_ he thought shaking his head. "How did you know?"

"Mmm, I'm not really sure. Maybe it was what you didn't say and not what you did say. Tell me." She gave him a little nudge.

"I..." He hesitated and then changed direction with what he was going to say, "I've been calling Baby A, Brennan David Jones." Killian's eyes filled with tears but swallowing the lump in his throat, he pushed on quietly, "I've made many mistakes in my long life and perhaps...this is my chance to right some wrongs, both mine and my father's." His voice faded to nothing, and as the tears dried, they left behind a sense of rightness, a sense of excitement for the future. When Emma didn't say anything right away, Killian rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "Do you hate it, Swan?"

Emma lifted her face and in the dim light left on for the boys, he could see she was crying. With a tender smile, she kissed his lips softly. "It's perfect and thank you for thinking of my father. And Baby B?"

He looked over at where the bassinettes were holding little miracles that stole more of his heart every time he looked at them. "Baby B has become Robert Liam Jones." He was quiet for several moments, trying to organize his thoughts. "Fate was cruel when the man that I used to be took your grandfather's life, and I hope that in some small way this is a way of giving tribute, if you will, to a man who was taken from his family before they were ready to let him go."

"I like it," she murmured, snuggling closer to his chest.

Killian kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Emma," he whispered, but knew the words fell on deaf ears as all he could hear was her soft snore. One last glance across the room assured him that all was as it should be within the walls of the Swan-Jones home, and as the clock clicked over to show 10:00 pm, he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness that was pulling him down.

~ _fin_

 **This completes the story** ,  **for now, however, there is a possibility that I will write a few more one-shots in this verse. It will just depend on the muse.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
